Deadly Past
by nisakeehl
Summary: Death the Kid and Soul have a little secret... they have sisters! When Ivy and Moon come to Death City, they stir up all sorts of trouble, including mysterious pasts. Very little KidxLizxPatty and KidxCrona. I suck at summeries... :D Enjoy!


**Mk,,,,,, soo this is mai book its based off Soul Eater, and the characters are Soul Eater, Maka, Liz, Patty, Kid, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Death, Stein, Blair, Medusa, Crona, Aragnorak, and a new character I created named Ivy, who is Soul's younger sister, oh ya, and Kid's sister Moon. Obviously I don't own Soul Eater so I just made this for fun of course! X3 All righty then I'll just get started**

:Ivy:

Ivy and her mother ran up the steps to the Death Meister Weapon Academy. Ivy had Black hair, orange eyes, and creamy skin. She was only twelve, but her mother decided it was time for her to enroll. Ivy's mother was terrified of creatures called keasheins, and after watching her husband get killed by one, she insisted her children train to protect themselves.

"Here we are!" her mother called stepping on the grounds of the Academy.

Ivy took a good look at the wide, spacious building, suddenly feeling nervous. _I'm crazy to be doing this…. What if this was a mistake and I'm not really a meister, or a weapon? _She thought biting her lip. She took a deep breath shoving down all her fear. _You can do this! _She thought to encourage herself. Her mother and her went inside the building, it was huge, with perfect white pillars and gleaming arches. Everywhere were pictures of Death's mask.

:Soul:

"_Will Soul Evans and Maka Alberns please report to the office?" _a voice called over the loud speaker.

Soul groaned. If Black*Star had pinned anything on him he was a dead man. He did a double take though when they called Maka's name too. He looked over to see Maka's eyes go wide, then worried, and then anxious.

"What do you think they want from us?" Maka hissed in Soul's ear.

"I dunno." He replied lazily. He got up, as did Maka and they both headed out of the class, wondering what had happened this time.

Mk… soo I know that was a really short page, and didn't really explain a lot….. So sorry, maybe you'll like this page better!

:Ivy:

Ivy almost sprinted out of the Academy when she heard her brother's name over the loud speaker.

"Shit." She muttered looking for a quick getaway. She hadn't expected to see Soul so soon. She wasn't ready. The bell rang, and a flow of students poured out into the hallway. She bit her lip nervously, but when she saw Soul's familiar spiked hair she lost her cool.

"I'll be right back." She muttered to her mother. Before she could protest Ivy had dashed off into the crowd looking for the girl's bathroom. She accidentally bumped into a tall girl, who turned around eyes narrowed.

"Watch it!" she said putting her hands on her hips, blocking her way.

"Sorry!" she said franticly, and dashed past her.

:Maka:

One look at Souls face told her everything. The minute they had walked into the main office, Soul had gone pale.

"What the hell?" he whispered his eyes narrowing. "Why are you here Mom?" he asked looking at a pretty black haired lady.

She had soft kind eyes that also showed some fear, and some desperation. Maka looked at her soul shocked. It was light pink, with splotches of black on the back that looked like bruises. She glanced back over at Soul, who was now turning a light, pale green.

_Damn.._ She thought _I thought Soul's parents were dead…._

:Soul:

The minute Soul walked into the office he was a dead man. After a couple of seconds, of feinting he got his cool back together and asked,

"Mom, why are you here?"

His mother smiled, and said, "Oh Soul! It's so nice to see you!" and pulled him into a hug. _Cool guys don't get hugged in public… _he thought feeling stupid. When she finally let go, she glanced at over at Maka.

"Why hello!" she said smiling at Maka "Are you Soul's friend?" she asked

"Yes!" Maka said brightly "I'm Maka, it's so nice to meet you!"

Soul's frown dipped further, as he thought glumly, _great now she met Maka…._ He stood waiting as his mother and Maka continued to talk. He was about to doze off when he heard laughing. He walked over to see what Maka and his mother where laughing about.

"And _then_, he walked right out of the building!" she laughed.

"Okay, Okay." He said quickly knowing where the story was going. "Now, are you going to tell me why you're here or not?" he asked crossly.

"Oh, you don't know?" his mother asked surprised. "Your sisters enrolling!"

:Ivy:

Ivy sat in the bathroom, feeling glum. They had probably already started fighting, he would refuse to let her stay, it was too dangerous, ECT. It made her sick. The door opened and Ivy braced herself for her mother's voice saying they had to leave. Or even _worse _Soul coming in here himself demanding she come out. It was frightening to even imagine. Instead the same snobbish voice from the one girl said

"I know you're in here." She said bordely. "I bet your hiding from someone. Who?" she asked

Ivy was surprised. The fact the girl knew she was here and she was hiding here wasn't exactly comforting.

"No one." She said stiffly

"Mhm…" the girl sighed. "Patty get her ass up, Ya know in that special way of yours."

_There's another one? _She thought

"Get yer ass up." Another girl said sharply. Ivy jumped and opened the stall.

"Fine." She muttered. "What do you want?"

"We wanna show you something!" the girl called Patty giggled. They led her out of the bathroom; the minute before she realized where they were taking her it was too late. They shoved her into the office and to her horror she had been right. Soul and her mother were arguing.

**OHHHHH Ivy's in trouble! Mk, so I've now introduced Liz, Patty, and Maka. Btw Maka is Soul's meister as he is a weapon [scythe] and Liz and Patty are weapons as well, though you haven't met their meister yet.**

:Soul:

Soul was tempted to start screaming. It was bad enough Maka was here but he couldn't bear to yell at his mother. Cool guys didn't do that. The minute she told him Ivy was enrolling he almost blew up because the stupidity of it all. I mean like _really _she was only twelve years old! Instead he said furiously,

"There is a _number_ of reasons why she can't come here!" he said dangerously. "One she's too young, and two it's too dangerous! She would get herself killed!" Soul couldn't even imagine what it would be like if she was a weapon. He would probably die. What made him feel worse was that his mom was crying.

"It was bad enough _you_ had to go too!" she cried furiously "I doesn't help that you've been trained, you probably have almost died at least five times!"

"I had too!" he snapped back "I had to protect you, and Ivy!"

His mother sobbed loudly now. "If you don't let her, then you're coming home too!"

"_Mom_" he sighed, exasperated "You can't do that!"

"Yes I can!" she cried "You're still a child, and as an adult I can do as I please!" she sniffled.

_This is impossible... _Soul thought _how am I supposed to deal with this?_

:Maka:

During the argument Maka learned something new about Soul. When she heard about his sister she was going to hit him on the head with a book for not telling her, but the look on her face frightened her. It seemed Soul cared very much for his family, and didn't want them to get hurt. She respected him for that. She really didn't agree with Soul though. When she had joined they were both Eleven. One year younger. _I always wondered why Soul was doing this… I never really pried that much though…_

:Ivy:

Ivy slunk to the back of the room, hoping no one noticed her. She sat in a chair listening to the argument. She noticed a girl, who was sitting too. She was staring at Ivy. The girl smiled weakly and said loudly

"Soul… Is this your sister?"

_Damn it… _she thought widely _I'm screwed now…_

Soul turned to look at her. He was pale, but still looked deadly. Ivy screwed up her face, waiting for him to start yelling at her about the stupidity of it. Instead to her surprise he said deadly calm,

"We'll have a talk later."

Mk…. So in the whole page and the next it will be Ivy, and then Soul talking X3 It's starting to get good!

:Ivy:

The next few hours were pitiful. She was still freaking out. Her older brother seemed different, and uncaring. After Soul and his friend left her mother broke down crying again. They went home, back to the apartment and got her stuff ready. Obviously he didn't tell _her _no. Only mother.

"There." Her mother sighed, closing the suitcase. "This is pretty much all you need for the next few months."

They had a party and then took her back to the academy. To Ivy's surprise Soul was waiting at the top of the stairs. She was still unsure so she said lamely,

"Aren't you cold?" and blushed. Soul just laughed which made her irritated. "What do you want?" she muttered

"Well you're not staying here for the next few months." Soul said sounding surprised.

Ivy looked at him warily "Yeah I am." She said firmly.

"No…" he said slowly like she was dumb. "You'll stay at my place."

"What?" she asked sounding surprised. Her mother just smiled.

"That would be perfect! Then you two could catch up and spend time together!" she said brightly, shoving her suitcase into Soul's hands. Ivy just harrumphed turning away.

"Whatever." She muttered. She hugged her mom goodbye, and she left. Ivy watched her as she left tempted to run after her screaming "Don't leave me with him!" Instead she shuffled her feet unsure what to do.

"Let's go." Soul said grabbing her hand. Ivy's eyes went wide, but she held on. _Finally… she_ thought. _It's not so hard anymore… _

**K….. Soo Ivy finally feels that Soul is more like she remembers, though he's changed greatly. What I'm wondering is if Ivy will like Maka. They sorta got off into an embarrassing start, and she ratted her out. The next page will be mainly Soul, maybe a bit of Maka. Enjoy!**

:Soul:

After confirming Ivy was still soft by holding on to his hand, he was sure after a few days at the D.W.M.A she would be terrified.

"Welcome to my palace." He said sarcastically

He watched her just look around and nod.

"It's nice." She muttered taking back her hand from his.

"I'll be sleeping on the couch, and you'll get my room." He explained. The minute Ivy walked in to his room she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"It smells like the worlds garbage in here!" she gagged, covering her nose. "How do you live in this pigsty?" she asked. He rolled his eyes thinking _yep, hasn't changed at all…._ He set down her stuff at the bed and said very simply

"Good night", and left the room.

:Ivy:

Ivy looked around in pure disgust. She was not staying here, in fact her nose was almost crying. She felt the bed, and to her horror in was lumpy and full of dirty clothes. _Ewwwww….. _She wanted to scream. Why did Soul live like this? It was unhealthy. He still seemed distant although after a while holding hands seemed like the stupidest thing possible to do. She had acted like a little girl.

"Get it together." She muttered. She laid out her stuff, trying to clean the bed at least a little bit. When she was finally done she heard a knock on the door.

"Soul?" the voice asked. Ivy cautiously got up to open the door.

"Hello?" she asked peering out from behind the door.

"Oh!" the voice said clearly startled. Ivy saw the same girl carrying a tray of hot rice.

"Um, not exactly." She blushed, as the girl did the same.

"Oh sorry!" she said hurriedly picking up the tray. "I didn't know you would be staying here." She mumbled. Ivy suddenly understood. This girl was obviously Soul's partner, and probably just lived together.

"Is it okay that I stay for a while?" Ivy asked feeling annoyed that her brother didn't bother to ask his partner if it was okay.

"Of course!" she smiled "Hi, I'm Maka, Soul's partner. You must be his sister!" she said brightly.

**OMG Maka's annoyed now! Although I would be too. Another mouth to feed!**

:Maka:

Maka was going to kill Soul. First she watches a stupid family argument, and then she finds she had to take care of his younger sister as well. And had Soul asked for her permission? No, of course not. It wasn't the girls fault. Maka sat on her bed, feeling pissed, and annoyed at the same time. She wondered where Soul was going to end up sleeping. They couldn't possibly be sleeping together, the girl would die the first night. _He's probably sleeping on the couch…. _She thought _that way I can discuss this with him while Ivy's asleep…_

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**Ok…. So the first chapter is done. [FINALLY!] And now you will meet Death the Kid, Patty, Liz, and Moon.**

:Death the Kid:

Kid walked gracefully up the steps to the D.W.M.A "Ahhhh…." He sighed, "Perfect symmetry…" and gazed at the academy

"Let's _go_, Kid!" an impatient voice called from the gun he was holding in his hand.

"Alright, alright!" he said exasperated _how could no one other than me can appreciate this building? _He asked himself for the umpteenth time. He let Patty and Liz, his two weapons, change back to human form.

"Finally!" Liz groaned, stretching her back.

"I like it!" Patty happily declared "It feels cool!"

"Whatever..." Liz muttered

"Let's go girls." Kid said impatiently "We're going to be late again."

:Liz:

Liz was beautiful, tall, and powerful, and everyone knew it. Her job, she thought was especially hard because she had to take care of two nut balls, her younger sister Patty, and Death the Kid. Patty was the most childish teenager Liz had ever met, and that was compared to Kid. Kid had OCD [Obbsesixe Compulsive disorder] Anyway, whenever he felt something he did something imperfect he would freak out and Liz and Patty had too comfort him. It was exhausting, and she thought she had the hardest job ever.

:Patty:

Patty herself thought she was wonderful. Being smart, pretty, and un-emotional was pretty hard. She had even made herself a list of things she had to do, so she wouldn't forget

Tak care of Kid

Bee pretty

Bee smert

Like, one time during a quiz she made a giraffe, and after it said some mean things she had to break its neck. It was very sad. She was excited though, to turn fifteen.

**LOL I luv Kid, Patty, and Liz! They're all soo funny! If you're confused about the list I spelled things wrong on purpose, so no I am not dumb!**

:Moon:

[OH BTW, Moon has black hair with white striped on one side, just like Kid. She has yellow eyes and is 12 years old...]

The sound of purring woke Moon up "W-what?" she said groggily sitting up in bed. She looked around startled. She saw a black kitten sitting right next to her face.

"Masichi?" she asked still sleepy. "What is it?" she looked over at the mirror by her bed. She screamed when she saw her father smiling making a peace sign.

"Dad!" she wailed "Why are you staring at me?" and put her head under the covers.

"I wasn't." Her father said in his usual silly voice. "If you didn't want me watching you would get rid of the mirror."

"I can't." she grumbled "You put a spell on the stupid mirror so now it won't come off."

"I did?" her father asked sounding surprised. "Oh well, you could always cover it with paper." He suggested.

"Whatever." Moon sighed, "now what do you want?"

"I thought you might like to know that your brother has enrolled in the academy." He said simply

"Really?" she asked surprised. Her brother was a great meister and had already collected more than two thousand souls.

"Yes." He sighed "so I thought you might join also…" he said sounding hopeful.

"Forget it." Moon said firmly. "I can battle perfectly fine." The problem was, was that she didn't battle at all. She didn't even have a weapon.

"Mhm…" her father replied sounding unsure. "Then you could do a mission for me? It's pretty big….."

_Shit…. _she thought angrily. _How am I supposed to do this?_

:Death the Kid:

Kid walked out into the hallway. He spotted Soul, Maka, Black*Star, and Tsubaki.

"Hey." He said walking up to his friends, "How's it going?" he asked

"Seven!" Black*Star said triumphantly. Kid felt blood rush to his face. _I am not going to have a meltdown….. _He thought angrily. Black*Star loved to tease him about the number seven. Since it was non- symmetrical he hated it.

"Okay then…" he said stiffly. Black*Star just laughed.

"You're getting better!" he said sarcastically. Kid just eyed him angrily.

"So!" Tsubaki said happily, "I have some good news!" Everyone looked at her asking her "What is it?"

"It's Patty's birthday!" she smiled _Damn it… that's why Patty was happier this morning…. _

"I'm assuming Kid forgot, so I planned the party myself!" Kid just looked at her stunned.

"Thanks." He said gratefully. "I usually never forget, but since we've been so busy…"he started, and then stopped. "Do you need some help?" he asked

"Yeah sure!" Tsubaki said gratefully. "Would you mind bringing a cake? I can make the rest of the food, but I didn't want it to seem you didn't help." Kid's mind went to the possibilities. _I could make it black, with straight white lines…. _But then remembered it was Patty's birthday, not his. He would make it bright pink with roses. _Okay then…. I'll get started tonight…. _He said goodbye, and thank you, and went off to make the cake.

**OMG Kid is gonna fail! Also, what will happen to Moon? She'd better find a partner fast….**

:Moon:

Moon paced around the room thinking hard, "Why the hell did I agree to this?" Usually Kid just did the missions for her, but this time Death was going to be watching! She banged her head against the wall muttering about how it wasn't fair.

"Hello?" a voice called from outside her door.

"Who is it?" she replied, going to look out the window.

"Don't you recognize me?" the voice called back sounding annoyed. She almost had a heart attack when she saw Kid. She opened the door, and threw herself at him, squeezing him into a hug.

"H-hi Moon." He gasped and took a deep breath when she let him go.

"Hi!" she said happily. The last time she had seen Kid was a year ago, but he still looked the same. He stepped inside, almost feinting when he saw the mess.

"Oh sorry…" she blushed "I forgot you liked things to be symmetrical…."

"Uh, yeah…" he gulped, but then turned to stare at her. He still had the same black hair with the white stripes, and orange eyes.

"You look different." He smiled "I haven't seen you for a while; actually I came over to ask you a favor." Moon looked at him in surprise, and was a little annoyed that he only came to ask for a favor.

"Okay…" she said slowly, "what do you need?" she asked trying to brighten her tone.

"My friend, Patty, is turning fifteen, and I was wondering if you would help me make her a cake." He blushed. Moon narrowed her eyes. Kid was asking for her to make his girlfriend a cake? After she hadn't seen him in a year? She turned red with anger replying hotly,

"Why should I make your girlfriend a cake, while you haven't even seen me in a whole year!"

"No!" Kid said, turning red also. "She's not my girlfriend, she's one of my weapons!" he explained, shuffling his feet nervously. "And I'm sorry I haven't seen you for a long time. I've just been really busy."

"Fine." Moon huffed "But only if I get to the party!" she said stubbornly.

"W-what?" he stammered. "But she doesn't even know you!" he argued.

"WHAT!" she yelled horrified. "Your friends don't even know I exist?"

"W-well…" he stammered, and muttered "not exactly….."

**WOW. JUST WOW. Smooth Kid… asking your sister to make a cake for Patty? Real smooth….**

:Death the Kid:

After being chased by an angry sister demon, Kid had finally got the cake done. It wasn't the best, but he could live with it. _I bet Moon's friends don't know who I am… _he thought, shoving his hands in his pockets. He had to agree to Moon's agreement though. He had just finally given up and said sure, and gave her the address. Now he had to tell his friends about Moon. Great. He sighed again, walking into his mansion. He said hello to Patty, Liz, and then taking a shower, he was exhausted. He was surprised to find Patty and Liz already asleep. He fell into his bed, passing out the moment his head touched the pillow.

He dreamed he was about eleven years old again, when his mother was still there.

"KIDDDD!" Moon screamed from her room. Even at the young age of seven, she was still bossy.

"Coming!" the eleven- year old Kid called in response. He walked into her room, to find her dangling from her window.

The older version turned his head away. He knew what would happen. She would fall and Kid would end up saving her, but breaking his arm in the process. Sure enough he heard it, her falling, and then, nothing. He turned around, and to his horror, she was laying limp on the floor.

"Moon!" he yelled dropping beside her. _This is just a bad dream…._ He told himself. The younger version of Moon looked up at him and muttered _"You were supposed to catch me…." _

Kid woke up screaming his head off, while Patty, and Liz dashed into his room.

"Kid!" Patty, and Liz yelled at the same time.

"Are you okay?" Patty asked climbing on to his bed.

"F-fine…" he stammered. He couldn't believe that dream was fake. It seemed too real.

Patty was now hugging him, and Liz was patting his back, looking anxious.

"Who is Moon?" Liz asked quietly. Kid's eyes went wide. He didn't know he actually said her name.

"No one…" Kid muttered shivering.

"What was wrong tonight?" Liz asked "You came home so anxious and tired…"

_Shit… he_ cussed to himself. He had forgotten Liz could sense his moods…

Kid leaned on the thought of telling them…. But then he would have to explain why he was tired… and then he would give away the party….

"Nothing." He sighed finally "Just a long day..."

"Na ah." Patty said firmly, squeezing him. "I can tell you have a secret, and it's bothering you. You can't tell anyone yet. You don't seem ready."

_Wow, Patty can be smart sometimes….. _Kid thought, suddenly sleepy.

"H-hey Kid?" Patty asked softly, "do you need someone to sleep with you?" she asked uncomfortably. "I- I mean, just so you don't have more nightmares….." she muttered, blushing.

Kid was amazed. Really, the only comfort he got was a pat on the back, or a good job. Never hugs, never touching, just… nothing. All of a sudden he hated it.

"S-sure…" Kid whispered into the pillow. He felt like he was younger all of a sudden, and felt oddly alone.

"Okay." Patty said softly, and lay down next to him. Her small arms were still wrapped around him, and that just reminded him of Moon. He heard another soft voice whisper,

"Scoot over Kid."

_Liz… _he thought feeling even younger. He scooted over, and Liz slid in next to him. Images of Moon, his mother, and father, suddenly popped in his head. When he lived with Moon, she had horrible nightmares, and she would crawl into bed with him, seeking comfort. Her small arms wrapped around him, crying softly. He could even hear some soft crying…. _Wait… am I crying? _He thought embarrassed. Liz heard him, rubbing his back in small circles. The last thing he felt before closing his eyes, were the tender hands, shielding him from the world.

**AWWWWWW! *sniffle* I'm sorry if you think this is sappy and stupid… I'M SORRY! It was either him or Soul, and Soul has Maka, and is hugged all the time. Anyway, Kid needed it. I mean seriously, his life kinda sucks right now.**

:Liz:

Liz watched Kid as he slept. _Creepy….. _She thought tense _why the hell am I doing this..? _She looked down, but smiled. Kid was obviously enjoying the comfort, and anyway, in the morning he would freak out and never do it again. She looked over at Patty, who was locked on to Kid, snoring softly, nestled into his back. She closed her eyes, and put her arms around both of them, and it was surprisingly nice. She thought of how Patty handled it perfectly, but didn't know where the smartness had come from.

"Goodnight…" she said softly, Kid stirring. He opened his eyes a little. Liz almost hugged tighter when she saw them. They were sleepy, dull gold, and looked like they belonged on the face of an angel. _AWWWWWW! _She thought, snuggling closer. She gave a little squeeze, who just smiled in her sleep.

:Moon:

Moon tossed and turned, mourning in her bed. She had never wanted to be with someone more before! 'I can't take this…" she muttered. She went up to her mirror, and drew 42- 42- 564 and called her father.

"Dad?" Moon asked through the mirror.

"Hello?" responded her father "Oh Moon, hello!"

"Hi Dad! Moon smiled. The reason she was calling was out of sheer stalkerness. "So, Kid came over today.." she started

"Oh well that's good!" he said brightly.

"Well, I was wondering if you knew who Patty was." She said hopefully.

"Oh, Patty! Yes, I know her; she's a nice girl…" he babbled on.

"Well could you show me a picture of her?" Moon asked getting impatient.

"Sure." Her father agreed. On the mirror a picture of a younger girl stared back at her in mid- giggle.

"Oh." Moon said in relief. This girl was way too young to date Kid. "Okay then, thanks Dad!"

"No problem!" Her father replied, making a peace sign and disappeared.

**All right then… Usually I end the chapter on the 7 page… but I still am not done yet… SO ON WITH THE STORY!**

:Death the Kid:

Kid woke to find a small body pressed against him, and his arm flung across some one's chest. He looked around groggily to see Patty, and Liz. _What the hell…..? _he thought. Then it all came back to him. The screaming, the hugs, and comfort. A small part of him was sad to see it end. He looked over at Liz. She was sleeping peacefully, with a small smile on her face.

"Liz…" he said softly, trying to get her to wake up.

"H-huh?" Liz yawned stretching like a cat. "Hey Kid…" she sighed, "How was the rest of your night?" she stared at him intently, and he blushed knowing his own feelings of relief.

"I slept well." He mumbled, trying to get in a better position.

"I can see that." Liz replied softly. "I know your feeling embarrassed, but it's okay, really."

:Liz:

When she woke up, she felt all warm and rosy. Of course Kid was staring at her. His emotions were all happy, (Happier than she had ever seen him) and was relaxed, though slightly embarrassed.

"You know, this isn't unusual for weapons to do this." She said frankly. Kid just stared at her, looking confused.

"Tsubaki does it all the time" she explained, "so does Soul."

"R-really?" he asked. His emotions were different now. More hopeful.

"Yea." She smiled, "Actually they do just this." She said softly. "You see, Black*Star has really bad night terrors, though he would never admit it, and from the beginning Tsubaki has been helping him get better, and feel safer." She explained.

"Really? Black*Star? I wouldn't have guessed..." Kid mused to himself, thinking it out.

"And, of course Maka has bad nightmares as well, but only when it was a tough battle, or someone got hurt." Kid just nodded, clearly relieved that this was considered normal.

"So you see, weapons are supposed to protect and help their meister, and even If you weren't Patty probably still would have done the same." Liz smiled

"Okay then." Kid sighed, the looked away.

"Kid?" Liz started worrying if she had said the wrong thing.

"Thanks." Kid murmured "For last night…" he blushed, but this time not as embarrassed.

"No problem." Liz smiled "Now let's get Patty off you…"

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**

**OMG I'm done with this chapter! *clap* *clap* and now, I found a picture…. (As usual) that I just love. The next chapter you will meet Tsubaki, and Black*Star**

**OKAY SLIGHT INTERUPTION! I WAS LIKE, ON CRACK WHEN WRITING THIS CHAPTER! SO PLEASE, LIKE ERASE THIS FROM YOUR MIND. .FLUFFYNESS!**

:Tsubaki:

Tsubaki had dark black hair, and kind blue eyes. She was tall, smart, pretty, and very nice. Her partner was a reckless boy named Black*Star. They weren't the best fighters, because Black*Star usually just charged into things, without thinking. Right now, she was making dinner. She smiled to herself. When Black*Star found out about Soul's sister, he would charge right over to his house.

"Hey Tsubaki!" Black*Star said happily. "What smells so good?" he asked sitting down.

_How do I tell him gently….. _Tsubaki thought nervously.

"Ummm... Black*Star, there is something I have to tell you…" she said biting her lip.

"Spit it out!" Black*Star said loudly.

"Um… well, you see, Soul has a sister and –"

"WHAT?" Black*Star yelled jumping up. "WHY WOULD HE NOT TELL ME?" and then ran out the room, obviously over to Soul's house.

"Oops!" Tsubaki said, frowning.

:Black*Star:

Black*Star ran through the streets, straight to Soul's house. _How could he not tell me?_ Black*Star thought angrily. _I mean, seriously, we're best friends! _Black*Star ran into the apartment building, and burst open their door.

"HELLO?" Black*Star called. "ANYONE HOME?"

"Black*Star?" Maka replied, coming out from the kitchen, "Is everything okay?"

"Where is Soul?" he demanded, huffing.

"I'm right here, stupid." Soul said, coming out from the living room. Black*Star's anger died down quickly. Soul had dark circles under his eyes, and was as thin as ever.

"Uh….." he said blushing, "we need to talk…"

"Okay" Soul sighed, motioning to the balcony.

***sigh* I'm having a horrible writing block,**

:Black*Star:

"Why didn't you tell me?" Black*Star demanded, after the door was closed.

"Why didn't I tell you about Ivy?" he guessed. "Because, if anyone knew about her, and went evil, they would target her." He said simply ", but she kinda ruined it."

"Oh." Black*Star said understanding "what does she look like?"

Soul pulled out an old photo, showing it to him. "Her hair used to be white." He explained, "But now it's brown."

Black*Star studied the photo. The girl sure did look like Soul….

"Okay then." Black*Star said, handing it back to him. "I just wanted to know."

"Okay." Soul sighed "you can meet her if you want; she's in Maka's room right now."

"Sure." Black*Star agreed. They walked inside, and too Maka's bedroom. _I've never been in here before… _Black*Star said curiously. Usually, he would have just burst into her room, saying how lucky she was too be in his presence, but he didn't want to scare the little girl with his awesomeness.

"Maka?" Soul called "can we come in?"

"Sure!" Maka replied, and the door swung open.

:Tsubaki:

Tsubaki walked quietly down the street towards Maka's house. She went into the building, and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Maka called in response. Tsubaki walked in, and too her relief, the apartment was still intact.

"I was just checking on Black*Star." Tsubaki blushed "I was afraid he ruined your house.."

"No, no." Maka smiled "actually, Soul and Black*Star are in my room." She explained.

_In Maka's room? _Tsubaki thought embarrassed.

"I hope that isn't a problem..." Tsubaki said, blushing.

"Oh, no." Maka smiled

"Then do you know what they're doing?" Tsubaki asked curiously.

"Oh, he's just meeting Soul's sister!"

:Black*Star:

Black*Star, after meeting Ivy, was sure Soul was mistaken. She was neither shy, nor fragile, or a little girl. She was like a powerful angel, demon. She sorta scared him. Black*Star was relieved to see Tsubaki waiting for him.

"Hey Black*Star!" Tsubaki smiled, getting off the couch.

"Hey Tsubaki. Miss me?" Black*Star said frankly.

"Yes, of course." Tsubaki smiled. The look on Maka's face said clearly _she did?_

"Bye man." Soul said clapping his hand on Black*Star's back."

"Bye." He replied, giving Soul a high-five.

**MK, MIDDLE INTERUPTION. I've decided that Ivy will take part of this as well.. SO SRY**

:Ivy:

Ivy started laughing, right after Black*Star and Tsubaki left. Soul smiled as well.

"Did you see his face?" Ivy giggled "He looked like he was scared to death of me, and you said he was fearless!"

"Ya, he did look kinda relieved to see Tsubaki." Maka agreed.

"He usually isn't scared of people like that." Soul joked.

_He looked like he wanted to jump in a hole as well… _Ivy thought shivering. Black*Star was kind of obnoxious….

"All right then." Ivy yawned, stretching. "Good night." And walked back into Soul's room.

:Black*Star:

Black*Star couldn't stop thinking about Ivy. She was fearless, strong, and intimidating. In his opinion, she was his dream girl. Black*Star sighed happily at the thought. He looked over to see Tsubaki looking at him, smiling softly.

"You know, tomorrow's Patty's birthday." Tsubaki said thoughtfully. "Did you get her a gift?"

"Of course!" Black*Star snorted "I'm going to be there!"

"Okay." Tsubaki smiled, looking up at the stars. They went back home, and the minute Black*Star fell asleep, his dreams went straight towards Ivy.

:Tsubaki:

Tsubaki, after checking in on Black*Star, took a shower, and did some yoga, thinking about Black*Star. Tonight he seemed calmer, more controlled, and… in love. Tsubaki was happy for Black*Star, but before the girl loved him as well, she would have to make sure she could handle, and protect Black*Star.

**Since it's Patty's birthday, I'm ending the first half of the 3 chapter. The chapter isn't done, but it will be with different characters. (Kid, Patty, Liz, and Moon)**

END OF THE FIRST HALF OF CHAPTER 3

**Mk… soooo since its Patty's Birthday, I'm letting her and her characters take over**

:Death the Kid:

_Cake… check. Balloons… check. Present…check. All here. _Kid thought, mentally checking off the things he needed. After the um... "Night episode meltdown" he had felt calmer, and more in control.

"Liz, let's go, and don't forget to leave the note." He reminder her. Patty had gone on a birthday shopping spree, and would return home to find a note, saying they were at Tsubaki's house. Hopefully, she wouldn't get lost.

"Coming!" Liz yelled from the bathroom. She sped out, past kid, and quickly walked to the surprise party.

:Patty:

Patty was uber excited about her fifteenth birthday. It was going to be wonderful! The past week she had slept soundly in Kid's bed. Well, maybe that was a good dream. She couldn't remember. Anyway, she was about to scream in excitement when Liz, and Kid told her she could go shopping with _real_ grownup money! So far, she had bought the cutest halter top with a panda, and then she had bought a plush kitten. She headed back towards the mansion, after she was done.

"Hello?" Patty called into the house. "I'm home!" she hollered. She glanced in to the kitchen, to see a note on the counter. Luckily, she could tell what it said.

Dear Patty,

Me, and Liz have gone over to Tsubaki's house. Meet us up at her house.

Love,

Death the Kid

Yep. This was definitely from Kid. She could tell from the stamp. _Maybe their having a party for me! _She thought happily, and skipped over toward Tsubaki's house.

:Moon:

Moon was dressed in a nice black dress, with a red rose in her hair. She walked over to her mirror and drew in the numbers, 42-42-564 and her father appeared.

"Dad?" Moon called, looking for her father.

"Hello Moon!" her father replied happily. "Wazzup, wazzup?" When he said that, Moon almost face palmed her head. _I hate it when he tries to be cool…. _She thought embarrassed.

"I just wanted to tell you, not to call me tonight. I'll be out with some… friends." She said lying. The truth was that she was probably going to embarrass Kid, but she would try not to ruin the Patty girl's birthday.

"All right." He said smiling (If Death could smile..?) made a peace sign, and disappeared.

Moon looked at the address one more time, and set off to the party.

:Liz:

Liz smiled, looking at all the decorations. They were pigs, cats, and giraffes. All the things Patty loved. Soul, Kid, and Black*Star were laughing as they talked, looking mischievous. Ivy, Maka, and Tsubaki giggled, while talking as well. Liz smiled to herself, enjoying herself. It was nights like this that made it great to have friends like this.

:Death the Kid:

Kid looked at the clock, worried. He was worried that one, maybe Patty got lost, or second, that Moon would really show up. He bet she would. He had no idea how to deal with this, and if she showed up, he would try to make the best of it. He stopped breathing when the doorbell rang. _Please be Patty, please be Patty… _he silently begged to himself. Everyone froze, and hid. The door opened, and too his horror, he could make out three white lines on jet black hair.

**DA DA DA DA! OHHHHHH OMG MOON SHOWED UP! EEEEEEEEKKKKKKK! X3 well, I might just have to make you wait to see what happens…..**

:Patty:

Patty was lost. She had thought she saw a panda, but really it was just some kid in a black and white shirt. She tried to turn around, but these cute boys invited her to paly tag, and she couldn't just say no. It looked too fun. The sun started to go down, and she got worried. She said goodbye, and then asked directions. A helpful girl led her to the building. She said thanks, and walked upstairs.

:Everyone:

Soul: "Ummm who are you…?"

Maka: "Do you need some help?"

Liz: "Who in the world, are you?"

Black*Star: "She must have heard I would be here, and wanted to see me in real life!"

Tsubaki: "Oh hello there!"

Ivy: "Ummm hi…?"

Kid: (face palm) "Damn it…"

:Moon:

The minute Moon walked inside, she wished she hadn't. Everyone was looking at her strangely, and Kid was deathly pale. _At least Patty isn't here… _she thought widely. _Why did I do this…?_

"Umm, hello." She said softly. "I'm just here to talk to Kid." She whispered, face red. Kid stiffly got up, all eyes trailing behind him. She could see the look in their eyes saying, _who are you?_ She turned, walking outside, not really caring if Kid was following her.

:Death the Kid:

"Moon." Kid said, his voice dangerous. She knew this voice, and she had only heard it once before. It was his I-will-kill-you- voice. It scared her. She looked up at her older brother, still blushing bright red.

"I'm sorry." She stammered. "It was a mistake. Just tell your friends it was just a cousin or something." She mumbled.

"It's okay..." Kid muttered, staring out into the sun, which was now almost asleep.

"W-what?" Moon stuttered. "but I pretty much ruined the party!"

"No you didn't." he sighed "Patty hasn't come yet, and we were just waiting.

"Oh." Moon sighed, still embarrassed.

"I'll tell them after her birthday." Kid concluded. "That way, it won't ruin anything."

"Okay then, bye." She whispered, hugging him, and then she trudged back down the stairs, leaving.

:Patty:

Patty walked up the stairs, feeling happier than usual. She skipped up the stairs, to come face to face with Kid.

"Hey Kid!" she smiled, shoving the things she had bought in his arms.

"K-kid?" the voice stammered. Patty looked back up, and too her embarrassment, it was just a girl, who looked exactly Kid, but of course, she was a girl.

"Oh sorry!" she blushed, taking back her things. "I thought you were my friend!"

:Liz:

To Liz's happiness, the birthday party had gone well. The only thing that still bothered her was Kid. After the strange girl had left, he was silent, but had tried to act cheerful around Patty. No one could stop staring at him. Liz walked up to him, after they had gone home.

"Who was she?" Liz demanded, her eyes narrowing, but trying not to look into Kid's golden eyes.

"No one." Kid replied, his feet shuffling, and Liz was expecting that answer.

"Spit it out." Li said firmly, Kid just looked up at her in surprise.

"I meant it. No one." Kid said finally, walking away. Liz had an odd feeling he wouldn't sleep well tonight.

:Death the Kid:

The whole entire night was filled with nightmares. After an hour, he just locked the door, shutting Patty and Liz out. He had though at one point, groggily tried to go to Moon's house. The door stopped him. In the end, he toughed it out, and stayed in his room all night.

In the morning, he pushed himself up, shuffling towards the kitchen. To his surprise, all the lights were off. He went into the kitchen, and found a note, it said;

Dear Kid,

Since you've been a zombie all night, we've gone out to find "Moon" so you won't have nightmares anymore.

P.S. Don't bother to try to find us, because we've bolted all the doors.

Love,

Patty and Liz

"Dammit…" Kid thought furiously. He raced towards the door, trying to get it open. It wouldn't budge. He tried kicking it, and even took a saw, trying to saw through the door.

"Damn this wood..." Kid thought angrily. After five hours, he gave up.

**Poor Kid…. He'd better hope they don't find Moon. But don't worry, they'll find her ;D**

END OF THIRD CHAPTER

**YAY! So now the third chapter is done… sorry for all the confusion. The next chapter will probably end of being my favorite X3 you'll meet Crona (who in my book is a girl), Aragnorak, and Medusa**

:Maka:

Maka walked down the long, dark corridor. She was walking to her friend's room, to get her friend Crona.

Crona was once the D.W.M.A's enemy, but now she was a great friend. Crona had light pink hair, and pretty midnight blue eyes. Her partner's name was Aragnorak, who was sadly inside Crona. Crona's evil mother, Medusa, was a very powerful witch. When Crona was smaller, Medusa put Aragnorak inside Crona. Crona was now shy, but powerful when necessary, and was nice to everyone.

"Crona!" Maka called, at the door. "Come on! Time for school!"

"Coming!" replied a soft voice. The door opened and Crona stepped out, her messy hair falling around her head like a spiky crown.

:Crona:

Crona walked in the hallways, following Maka, her head down. They both walked up to Kid, Soul, Black*Star (who terrified her), Patty, Liz, Tsubaki, and a new girl. The new girl had black hair, but looked a lot like Soul.

"Hey Maka! Hey Crona!" Tsubaki smiled. Crona liked Tsubaki because she was so nice and quiet.

"Hello." Crona replied softly.

"Hi there!" said the new girl. She stretched out her hand for Crona to shake.

"Hello." Crona smiled softly, shaking the hand. "My name's Crona."

"My name's Ivy. I'm Soul's younger sister." She explained. Crona just nodded. Kid smiled softly, making Crona blush. Crona had always liked, Kid with his strength, and kindness. He wasn't like Black*Star who was loud, and obnoxious, or like Soul, who was sarcastic, and not the friendliest person; Kid was the best. He was neat, not too loud or quiet, and seemed to like Crona. In other words, she kinda had a small crush on him. Who wouldn't?

:Death the Kid:

Kid, since the first time he met Crona, felt that it was his personal job to make Crona happy, though Maka might have disagreed. She was quiet, nice, and could be strong when she wanted too. Crona was special, and even he could see that. Whenever he was around her he got this weird feeling he'd never felt before. He had no idea what it was, so it sort of scared him. It was certain though, that he liked her, at least Crona seemed to like him as well.

:Maka:

After school, Maka went to practice with Soul.

"Let's go Maka!" Soul called impatiently.

"Coming!" she yelled back, and then turned to Crona. Crona was smiling softly, as if in a daydream.

"Crona?" Maka asked, searching her face.

"W-what?" Crona asked, blushing a little.

"What are you thinking about?" Maka asked curiously, tilting her head.

"Nothing." Crona blushed even harder, turning tomato red.

"Na ah." Maka giggled, taking Crona's hand. "Come on! Tell me what you were thinking of!" she demanded

"No one.." Crona blushed, then stopped herself.

"No _one_…? Maka giggled. "Come on Crona, who are you thinking of? Is it Soul? Me? Black*Star?" Maka watched Crona shudder at Black*Star's name.

"No." she protested.

"MAKA!" Soul called, tapping his foot. "Are we doing this or not?"

"Bye Maka!" Crona smiled, turned away, and went back to her room. Maka looked at Soul, irritated.

"I was talking to Crona!" she protested "she was about to tell me something, but then you interrupted her!"

"She'll thank me tomorrow." Soul grinned.

:Crona:

_How could Maka tell?_ Crona asked herself. Maka was sure to try to find out tomorrow. In the truth, she was daydreaming about Kid. Crona blushed a bit. She was sure Maka would laugh, then tell Kid, he would be disgusted…. Crona shook herself back to reality. Maka wouldn't tell, and Kid would be nice about it, or he would like her as well. _You have nice friends… _she thought, smiling a little.

:Maka:

Maka couldn't stop thinking about Crona. The fact she was thinking about someone, made Maka want to act more like a girl.

"Maka…" Soul said waving his hand in front of her face

"H-huh…?" Maka said suddenly, blushing. "Oh sorry, were you saying something?"

"You just seem distant." Soul said, his voice sounding suspicious. "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, just Crona." Maka said truthfully. "I think she was daydreaming about someone." Maka giggled. Soul just blushed.

"Shouldn't you like, be talking with another girl about this?" he asked uncomfortably.

"Fine then, I'll talk to Ivy." Maka chortled.

"What?" Ivy called from her room.

"I have to tell you something!" Maka giggled, rushing off to tell Ivy.

"Girls." Soul muttered, grabbing some milk. "Can't resist gossip.."

:Death the Kid:

Since Patty and Liz had failed trying to find Moon, he had been in a better mood. Liz had tried to beat the truth out of him, but he'd resisted. It wasn't time to tell them yet. Though, one thing was bothering him. It was that weird feeling he had, but only came when Crona was around, he noticed. So that day, kid decided to ask Patty about it.

"Patty?" Kid called into her room.

"Oh, hey Kid!" Patty said happily, getting up from her bed.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Well you seem every time I'm with Crona I get this weird feeling. It's powerful, but happy. Do you know what it is?" Kid asked. Patty stared, at him, a grin slowly spreading across her face.

"KID'S IN LOVE, KID'S IN LOVE!" Patty chanted over and over.

"W-what?" Kid said turning red. "THAT IS NOT TRUE!" Liz ran in, saying loudly over Patty and Kid.

"WHAT? YOU ARE? HE IS?" Liz said, hugging Kid. "OHMAIGOSH! I THOUGHT YOU'D DIE ALONE! THIS IS GREAT!" Liz exclaimed, with Patty still chanting, and Kid protesting, trying to get her to stop.

Kid sunk to the floor, burying his face in his hands. "What…?" Kid muttered to himself. In love?

**Mk, sorry for the slight interruption…. But I'm changing the characters like last chapter, thought just for about two pages. It only involves Moon and Ivy.**

:Ivy:

Ivy was on a vacation, in London, having a girl's day out. So far she hadn't found anything she liked.

:Moon:

Moon was warned by Kid last week, to leave Death City for a while, so his friends, Patty and Liz, wouldn't find her. So she had decided to leave, and go to London. You know a little vacation. Being Death's daughter had some perks. She walked around, but almost ran when she saw a girl that looked a lot like the girl from the party. _Damn it… _she thought, turning around.

"Hey! Kid!" the girl called. _I'm too late… _Moon thought, her stomach sinking in dread. She turned around to see the girl already next to her.

"Hey Kid, why are you…?" The girl stopped, looking at Moon. "Heyyy… you're that girl form Patty's party! The one that looked like Kid!" the girl exclaimed.

"Umm yeah… and who are you…?" Moon asked faking dumb. The girl just narrowed her eyes.

"You know what I mean." She said, clearly she didn't buy it.

"Even if I do, why do you care so much?" Moon said, starting to get frustrated. Kid never said the girl was going to be here…

"Because, you know Kid, and Kid is my friend, and you really upset him." She snarled. Moon just started laughing. The girl looked at her, clearly surprised.

"You think this is funny?" she asked, almost amazed at Moon's reaction.

"Have you ever thought that he was just trying to hide my identity, and that's why he was so moody?" Moon giggled, not believing Kid would be so upset because of her.

"What?" the girl asked, clearly confused "Why would he do that?"

"I'm not supposed to tell." Moon said teasingly. The girl turned red.

"What's that supposed to mean!" she demanded.

"Bye." Moon smiled, enjoying herself, Poor Kid, when the girl came home he would have a lot of questions to answer. How fun.

"Wait!" The girl called, catching up to her. "My name's Ivy Evans. What's yours?" Moon thought about her answer. She grinned evilly, sure Kid would die, but it was all for fun of course. Payback for leaving her for a year.

"Moon, Moon... well let's just say Death." And with that, she disappeared, going home.

**All righty then, first off I love Moon. Talk about ruining Kid's great wonderful plan XD now let's goes back to Kid.**

:Death the Kid:

The last week had literally been like a living hell. The minute Ivy showed up at his doorstep, he knew she knew. Then of course Patty and Liz bombed him with questions, but the only two people who hadn't judged him was Soul, and Crona. Kid was not surprised about Soul since he was in the same position, but it felt weird that Crona had actually defended _him_. Now Liz was ignoring him, but Patty wouldn't stop asking random question.

"Did she like bunnies?" Patty asked, smiling.

"Um yeah, I think so." Kid grumped. It was just like Moon to do this to him for payback.

"Cool!" Patty had just replied happily. After a few more hours of torture, Kid was able to escape to the bliss of sleep. He was about to nod off, when the doorbell rang. _What the..._ he thought, pushing himself up. The doorbell just kept ringing, and ringing. He dashed to the door, hoping something wasn't wrong. Outside was Maka.

"Hey Maka." Kid said warily.

"Kid." She panted "It's Crona, she left to battle tonight, but hasn't come back home. I need help finding her. Kid's heart stopped beating. He looked up, feeling hatred burn in his eyes. Whatever had put Crona in danger was dead.

"Patty! Liz!" Kid called back into the house. "Let's go! It's time for a mission!"

**OH NO! CRONA!**

:Crona:

Crona ran through the alley ways, starting to breath hard. She held Aragnorak in her hand, She looked behind her. _It was still following her_. She had already tried to retreat, when she saw she would lose, but the monster didn't give up. She ran sideways into the street. Aragnorak was calling the monster horrible names in her head, and occasionally, aloud. Too her surprise, Aragnorak had saved her twice. Sometimes having someone have your back was nice. Too bad it wouldn't last.

She turned around, deciding to attack a bit, and rest. The sound of a sword clanging against metal filled the air. The last thing Crona saw and heard was Aragnorak screaming to watch out and something black leaping out from the darkness.

:Death the Kid:

Kid had run around for hours, searching hopelessly for Crona. He could sometimes here a clashing sound, but when he came to the source, the person who made the noise was gone. He ran faster now, not even tried yet.

"Kid! Slow down!" Liz demanded after a while. Kid stopped, letting Liz and Patty change back into human form.

"What?" he demanded, feeling helpless again, image of Crona, blood, death... He refused to think about it.

"You need to rest." Liz pointed out. If you find Crona and have to help her, you'll be too tired." Liz explained.

"Okay." Kid stood up straighter, breathing in and out. Suddenly, a scream pierced the air. Liz and Patty immediately went back into formation, and they were off. But this time, Kid was determined. He would find Crona.

:Moon:

Moon watched the process of the beast. She could sense the beast's movement, and wished she could help the poor girl. Moon sat in her father's death the room, watching the battle.

"She might die." Moon said finally.

"Yes, she might." Her father agreed.

"I should do something." Moon said, thinking aloud.

"You can't." he sighed. "Your brother tried to do the exact same thing."

"Did the people die?" Moon asked sadly.

"No." he smiled "In fact their still Kid's friends."

"Good." Moon smiled to herself. He was probably getting in major trouble from his friends.

:Crona:

Crona watched the scene play out slowly. Right when she thought she was going to die, a flash of metal had come to her rescue. It was Kid. The moment froze. Crona stared at Kid, amazed. A hot, warm feeling spread around her, and it felt _wonderful_. Kid killed the monster with one blast, still standing in front of her. He turned around to look at her, his eyes going soft. She thought it was wonderfully adorable.

"Thanks." She gasped, and then breathed in deeply, because Kid was helping her get up.

"Ow!" she cried, when she put pressure on her foot.

"What is it?" Kid asked worriedly, searching her face.

"My ankle. I think it's broken." Sweat poured down her face. Suddenly she could feel every scrape, every bruise. It hurt like hell. Her eyes went wide when Kid just scooped her up.

"Is that better?" Kid asked, smiling softly.

"Thanks." Crona blushed.

"No problem." Kid said softly.

:Moon:

Moon couldn't stop staring, her eyes popping out slightly. _Kid was carrying a girl. Other than me._ Moon thought, turning pink. The girl he was carrying was probably injured, after so much running. Moon felt better. It wasn't like Kid lied to her, he said so himself, he didn't have a girlfriend.

:Crona:

_Stars, shining s-h-i-n-i-n-g. _

_Moon glimmering g-l-i-m-m-e-r-i-n-g._

_Love, dancing d-a-n-c-i-n-g_

_Kid._

END OF CHAPTER 4

**YAY! Soo another chapter done [my fav one so far!]_  
><em>**

**Okay, so just to make sure you understand, this chapter will mainly be about Kid, Crona, Moon, Patty, and Liz. It might seem like I'm favoring these characters, but I can't help it. The next chapter will be Soul, Maka, Ivy, Tsubaki, and Black*Star**

:Death the Kid:

Kid ever so gently; put Crona down on the couch. Liz and Patty had already helped her with a bath, and so now Kid was tending to the wound. Crona had broken her ankle, and her arm was badly sprained. The only one who was strangely silent was Aragnorak.

"How are you feeling?" Kid asked Crona anxiously. _I should probably call Maka…_ he thought. It could wait though.

"Good thanks." Crona smiled softly.

"If you still can't move then you can stay here for a while." Kid suggested, silently hoping she would say yes.

"Thanks!" Crona replied happily. "I would love too."

:Crona:

That night, after checking in with Maka, Crona had decided to stay with Kid. Anyway, she was already amazed that she had actually seen his house. She slept in a large queen bed, close to Kid's room. What she didn't understand though, is that someone had stuffed toys, and other little girl things in the back of this large closet. _Goodnight… _she thought silently to herself. _Goodnight… Crona, _a slithery voice answered. Crona's eyes got wide, and filled with horror. _Medusa… _she thought, trembling. _Yes Crona…?_ The voice answered back, in a laughing tone. _Did you miss me? _Crona had started to hear Medusa in her head. She was back.

:Moon:

Moon was clearly furious. It was now obvious that he liked that girl from yesterday, and now she was sleeping in_ her _room! _I'll have to visit Kiddo-kun today…_ she thought evilly.

"I'll be back mom!" she called back into the house, not caring if she was heard or not.

:Liz:

Liz had invited over Maka, Tsubaki, Ivy, Black*Star, and Soul. She just invited Soul and Black*star for Kid. She invited the girls to talk about… Moon. Ivy had come home, and told them about her meeting with Moon. Somehow, she was related to Kid. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" she called, racing to the front door.

"Hello!" she said brightly, letting them in.

"Hey!" Tsubaki said, smiling. "How are you?" she asked

"Good thanks." Liz replied. Once all of the girls were in the living room, and the guys were gone, she went straight to business.

:Moon:

Moon grinned in the darkness. She sat on a tall building, looking at Kid's house. _I'm coming…_ she thought. She waited for a few more moments, and then dropped to the street below. Her high heels clicking on the street. She walked up to the door, and after another minute, rang the doorbell.

:Ivy:

Ivy heard the doorbell ring. She looked at Liz, wondering if she invited someone else. Liz looked confused.

"I wonder who that it?" Liz said, clearly confused. Ivy got up, going to answer the door. When she opened the door her blood went cold. Moon was standing right there, in the night, casually licking a red lollipop.

"Can I come in?' she asked sweetly.

:Moon:

Moon was enjoying the look on Ivy's face. Her own face was probably smiling softly.

"Umm, I guess?" Ivy said finally. Moon walked in the door, looking around her. _Yep, it's the same... _she thought, sniggering. She followed Ivy into the living room, knowing all Kid's friends would be in there. Sure enough, when she walked in, everyone stared at her in shock. It was hilarious.

:Maka:

Maka just stared at the girl who just walked into the room. She looked like Kid, but clearly she was the girl from the party.

"Is your name Moon?" Liz asked, looking suspicious.

"Yeah it is, I was just looking for Kid." Moon's voice was falsely sweet.

"He's here…" Tsubaki said quietly. "Would you like me to go get him?"

"Oh, yes please!" Moon chirped.

"I'll be right back then." Tsubaki said, and walked out of the room. _Who is this girl?_ Maka asked herself. _And why is she so much like Kid?_

:Tsubaki:

_Poor Kid…_ Tsubaki thought, after she had left the room. This girl had caused him lot of trouble lately.

"Kid?" Tsubaki asked, walking into the room. The boys were playing some video game.

"Yes?" he asked turning around to look at her.

"Someone is here for you…" Tsubaki muttered, biting her lip. Things were going to be bad for Kid.

:Moon:

For a few minutes, after Tsubaki left, Moon strategized her plan. She could either freak out, and start yelling at him for God-knows-what reason, she could burst out in tears, and do the pity little girl act, or she could do the lovey, dovey, 0MG-Kiddo-kun-I-missed-you, plan. She went with the third. It would embarrass him like crazy, and no one could start yelling at her. It was genius.

:Death the Kid:

Kid knew by Tsubaki's tone that he was about to be in a true living hell. It sucked. He trudged into the living room, hoping it was nothing, and his OCD was reacting, but sadly, it wasn't. Moon was standing right there, a sneaky expression on her face.

:Liz:

Liz decided she was going to kill Kid. The fact that he had some family secret, and had not bothered to tell his own friends about her, drove her crazy. She was his weapon, for God's sake. Liz didn't have any secrets, and neither did Patty. So why didn't Kid tell then anything?

**HA HA! Poor Kid, your life is about to get complicated!**

:Moon:

When Kid walked into the room, her plan sprang into action.

"KIDDO-KUN!" she yelled happily, throwing herself into his arms. She sniggered quietly to herself. She savored the surprised and horrified expression on his face. He pulled her away, looking like he wanted to die. She smiled at him, and winked. Kid's eyes narrowed.

"Umm…" Black*Star sniggered to himself "Who's the chick?" he asked, smiling evilly.

"Ahhhh…" Kid said lost for words.

"I'm his baby sister of course!" Moon giggled, enjoying her revenge greatly

"What…?" everyone said at the same time.

"You haven't heard about me?" she said pretending to pout.

"Uh, no." Liz said her eyes wide and confused.

"Well then," she sighed greatly, plopping down on the couch. "Why didn't Kid tell you?" Moon asked pretending to sound hurt. "I didn't know I _embarrassed_ him!" she had contain all self-control not to start laughing. "I just haven't seen him, in like a year, and decided to come over!"

"Oh." Maka said, clearly not understanding. Kid was still standing there, his eyes filled with embarrassment, clearly saying, _WHY? _She shot him a look in response that said, _revenge, dear brother_.

:Soul:

Soul felt bad for Kid. Recently, he had been in the same position. He was just lucky Ivy didn't make a grand entrance like this.

"Well then, Moon, nice to meet you." Soul said breaking the silence, and saving Kid.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you too!" her voice was dripping with sugariness, but he could see this was about revenge.

:Death the Kid:

_This. Is. Not. Happening_. Kid thought widely. He looked at Moon, seeing she was clearly enjoying his discomfort. He cleared his thought, trying to make himself sound cool and collected.

"So, Moon, how can I help you?" he asked

"Oh, I just wanted to give you this." Moon smiled. "Mom gave it to me on my way out."

Everyone looked at him again probably wondering, _He has a Mom too? _He took the sheet, reading it. His stomach dropped, when he saw what it was.

Death Family Picnic!

When: September 4

Where: Spring Park

Time: 12:00 to 3:00

Come celebrate with us! Bring your weapons and friends! We hope you can come!

~Lord Death~

Kid felt himself going pale. Every year, his father and mother threw a huge family reunion. Family members, if old enough, could bring their weapons, play games, and battle for prizes. He had stopped going after he had found Patty and Liz, because they wouldn't have been comfortable.

"What's that Kid?" Liz asked coolly

"Nothing." He muttered. Moon looked at him with real hurt in her eyes. _Does she really expect me to say yes?_ He thought angrily. "I won't be coming."

"But why?" she asked sadly, and now it was real. "You always went. It was fun."

"Maybe next time." Liz got up, and took the sheet of paper. She glared up at him.

"Of course we'll be coming." She snapped "It sounds fun."

"B-but…" he protested, though the look she gave him was clearly screaming _Shut up_.

"Great!" Moon smiled "I'll tell Mom and Dad." And with that she got up, said goodbye, and flounced out the door.

**Mk, so this chapter is being pretty close to done. I have no idea what to do for the next chapter, so it might take me a while.**

:Moon:

Moon left Kid's house feeling satisfied. She would have stayed longer, but she decided to end the torture session early.

"I'm home!" Moon called. She walked up to her mother's room, walking in. Her mother had milky pale skin, and honey collared eyes. She had black hair, without the white lines.

"What did he say?" she asked, looking at her, a hopeful smile on her face.

"He's coming." Moon smiled enjoying her mother's happiness.

"Great!" she said clapping her hands together.

:Death the Kid:

Kid had argued with Liz and Patty for about three hours, but of course he lost.

"I still don't see why we have to go." Kid huffed, complaining.

"Because it's your family!" Liz snapped, "If you would have told us about you Mom, and Moon, I would have let you decide!" Kid sighed, looking at his suitcase. Because Spring Park was located in Africa, they had to leave early to get there. If they wanted to be on time, they would have to leave early in the morning.

"Goodnight!" Patty called for the tenth time, trying to get the both of them to shut up.

"I'll see you in the morning." Liz said coldly, and disappeared into her room.

:Lord Death:

Shinigami watched Moon, and kid for a while. He was greatly amused with Moon, and her wonderful entrance.

"Shinigami." His wife said, from behind him

"Yes Lillian?" he asked turning around, his face softening.

"Kid has agreed to come." Lillian smiled hopefully. "Does that mean he's better? Is he coming home?" she asked

"No." Lord Death said softly. "I am afraid Kid has grown up." He watched as Lillian's eye's started to tear up.

"Are you sure?" she asked, choking up. "Yes Lillian. He is already sixteen." And with that Lillian cried, her tears falling for the past.

END OF CHAPTER FIVE

**Well, that was a good chapter! I know, I know, yes I did do Lord Death, and that was because I couldn't think of anything else. Soooo next chapter will be the picnic, and Ivy will finally find a partner.**

**Mk, you know what? I just finished the 4th part of Soul eater and am now like FFFFFFFUUUUUU So you know what? For this chapter I'm doing whatever I want. SO. DEAL. WITH. IT.**

:Death the Kid:

Kid, Patty, and Liz after about five hours, they finally arrived in Africa.

"Finally!" Liz groaned.

"We're here!" Patty squealed.

"Yes, were here." Kid muttered, feeling his stomach sinking.

"KIDDO-KUN! HI!" A voice called. Kid looked down the road, to see his older cousin, Miaso, said running towards them. Patty and Liz just sniggered.

"OHMAIGOSH! LOOK HOW BIG YOU ARE!" she squealed, squeezing him into a biiiggggg hug. _Is this how this whole trip will be like? _He asked dizzily to himself.

"H-hi Miaso" Kid gasped, trying to breathe.

"Oh my gosh! You have weapons now too? That's soooo cute!" she chirped, turning to Liz and Patty.

"Hello, my name's Miaso. I'm Kid's older cousin, though when we were younger I was just called his "older sister." She smiled.

"My name's Patty!" Patty said happily.

"I'm Liz, Patty's older sister." Liz said kindly. "It's nice to meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you too Patty and Liz!" Miaso smiled. "Oh, and Kid you might want to travel with us." Miaso added. "You're too young to travel by yourself. I don't know what Uncle D. was thinking!" she fretted. Liz and Patty were now trying to contain their laughter.

"I'm sure we'll be fine…" Kid blushed

"Nonsense! I won't take no for an answer! Anyway, you haven't seen my Mom and dad!" she said firmly, dragging him to the train.

"B-but…" he stuttered

"Oh sure, we'll come with you!" Liz chirped. "Kid probably can't handle it anyway." Liz sniggered. She mouthed to Kid, _revenge! _Kid just glared right back at her.

"All right then!" Miaso cheered "Let's go!"

**LOLOLOLLLOLOLOL! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! See Kid? This is revenge!**

:Moon:

The whole way to Africa, Moon had to put up with her mother.

"Look Moon! A giraffe! It's soo big!" her mother squealed. _Sometimes, I feel like the adult…_ Moon thought.

"Yea Mom!" she answered trying to sound enthusiastic. The only part of the trip was seeing her two older cousins, Miaso and Naoki. Miaso was a girl, with bright red hair, and three black stripes. Naoki was a boy, also with red hair and three black stripes. They always used to treat Kid and Moon like children. The only part she was going to enjoy this year was seeing Kid get used to his cousins again.

:Miaso:

The last time Miaso had seen Kid was three years ago. She just remembered a sweet little boy, but three years really changed him. He seemed distant, and moody. Miaso was sort of worried about him because of it. That night she snuck into his room. Her eyes softened when she saw him sleeping peacefully, almost like he hadn't changed, but he did. Sleep usually made people look younger.

"Kiddo-kun…" she said softly, her hair hovering inches from his face.

"W-what…?" he yawned, slowly opening his eyes. "Mia…?" he asked clearly confused. He probably thought it was in the past.

"I need to talk to you." She whispered, pulling him up. He rubbed his eyes, still utterly confused.

"Why?" he asked still yawning.

"Just come with me." Miaso laughed softly to herself. He seemed like a confused kitten. He pulled the covers off, stumbling out of bed. He followed her into the hallway.

"Let's go into my room." She suggested. Kid just nodded, though now was fully awake.

:Death the Kid:

Kid followed Miaso into the bedroom. "What did you want to ask?" he asked

"Oh, I just wanted to catch up a bit." She smiled. Kid just sighed.

"You woke me up for _that_?" he complained.

"Well, I wasn't going to bomb you with questions in front of your friends." Miaso chortled. "That would just be cruel."

"Okay then, ask away." He sighed, plopping onto her bed.

"First of all, how are you?"

"Good." He answered

"When did you get your weapons?" Miaso asked

"Two years ago." Kid yawned

"Where's Moon? You two are usually inseparable."

Kid paused for a moment. "I dunno." He shrugged. Miaso glared at him.

"What happened to you?" she demanded

"What?" he asked sitting up.

"You used to care. Now you're just usually cold!" Miaso protested

"I'm sixteen Miaso. Did you just expect me to be the same little boy forever?" he snapped.

"I never said that!" Miaso answered angrily. "And just because you're older, doesn't mean you have to act like this!"

"I'm acting like I always did, for the past three years. I haven't changed that much!"

"Yes you have! You're no longer caring, you obviously think I'm doing this to embarrass you, and you won't except any help!" Miaso said, frustrated.

"My life is a little bit complicated right now. I don't need to share everything with you." He said coldly.

"Why wouldn't you? You used to tell me everything. Now your all awkward, and refuse to be cared for. I don't understand that!"

"Again, I'm not a little boy anymore. If you and moon can't deal with that, then you're both for a shock."

"Moon?" she asked furious. "When did Moon come into this?"

"She acts like I should still take care of her, when in the truth is that I no longer need too. I have a life. I can't spend it acting younger than I really am!"

"Well let's see, she's only twelve!"

"Witch is around the time when I left!"

"So? She's your younger sister. You should naturally care for her!"

"I thought you just wanted to talk, not judge me." He snapped, getting up. "I'm going back to bed."

"Kiddo-kun…" she started but he slammed the door after him.

:Patty:

Patty really liked Aunt Lilay, and Uncle Ran. They seemed to like her as well.

"I wonder where Kiddo-kun is today." Aunt Lilay asked Patty.

"I don't know." Patty said frowning. "Usually Kid woke up every day at the same time.

"I'll go and see where he is." Aunt Lilay smiled.

"Okay!" Patty replied. "I'll go with you!" Patty and Lilay found Kid, who was still in bed.

"Kid! Wakey Wakey!" Patty smiled, poking him.

"What?" he grumbled.

"It's time to get up, Kid." Aunt Lilay said softly. "or you might miss breakfast!"

"I don't want any." He mumbled.

"Come on, Kid! Its eggs! Your favorite!" Patty chirped.

"Come on Kid, stop moping and get up." Liz said from the doorway.

"Fine." He mumbled. 'I'll be out in a sec."

"Kay!" Patty replied satisfied.

"I wonder what's wrong with him." Liz asked curiously.

**X3 feeling evil… poor Kid!**

:Miaso:

Miaso was _still_ angry at Kid. Though some of it was mad at herself. _I shouldn't have said that to Kiddo-kun… _she thought smacking her forehead.

"Hey Mia, seen Kid?" her brother asked.

"Probably moping in his room." Miaso muttered.

"Because of your talk last night?" he asked smirking. Miaso just rolled her eyes. _Of course_ Naoki knew. He always knew.

"Yeah." She sighed rubbing her forehead. "I probably have been more considerate."

"Yep." Naoki agreed. "Don't worry, by tonight he'll be back to normal." Naoki sighed. "I just wanted to embarrass him." He grinned.

"Sounds fun." She laughed.

"He's probably having breakfast." He sniggered. "Poor Kid, soon he'll get used to it."

:Naoki:

For the past three hours, Naoki had enjoyed torturing Kid. Kid had finally had enough when he crossed the line. He got up and went straight to him room, steaming. It was funny.

"Hey Naoki, don't tease him like that!" his mother scolded him, though laughing a bit.

"Hey, I didn't know I was bothering him." He smirked

:Death the Kid:

The next two days were absolute torture, and more was soon to come. Kid, Liz, and Patty decided to sleep in a hotel for a day, until the picnic. Kid was starting to panic. This year was going to be horrible. Some relatives would be judgey, some embarrassing, some even would ignore him.

"Are you ready for tomorrow Kid?" Patty asked, when they were about to fall asleep.

"No." he answered truthfully.

"I'm sorry Kid." Liz said sadly, from the next bed. "I was just mad at you." She confessed.

"I'll live." Kid said, almost breaking down. The truth was, was that he would probably die.

"Mhm, sure Kid." Patty replied. "Just remember, we'll be there to help you." She reminded him. Kid automatically felt better.

"Thanks guys." He sighed. Maybe tomorrow he could make it through. With that, Kid closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

:Moon:

Moon so far, had enjoyed herself. Of course, she was still looking out for Kid. Suddenly, she saw him walking towards the park.

"Kiddo-kun." Her mother whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

"Hey Mom." Kid said kindly, walking up to their mother.

"Oh Kid." She breathed, taking him into a hug.

"I missed you." Kid offered

"I missed you so much!" she sniffed. Moon smiled softly.

"Hey Kid." Her father said walking up to him, patting him on the back

"Hey Dad." Kid smiled. It was almost like nothing had changed.

:Death the Kid:

Kid had made it past one third of his relatives. Most had just went full out, with the hugging and tears. The only moment his courage faltered was when he saw his mother.

"Hey Kid!" Patty said, tugging on his shirt

"What?" he asked.

"Can we go and battle?" she asked smiling

"Yea!" Liz agreed. They all went over and waited.

"Hey Kiddo-kun!" a voice called. It was his cousin Rakara, who used to enjoy terrorizing him. "Wanna battle me little boy?" he challenged. Kid just smirked. He felt Patty and Liz getting evil grins on their faces.

"Sure." He answered evilly. They lined up, and Kid took his stance. Rakara and his weapon charged at him. Kid just side stepped him easily.

"Having trouble Rakara?" he asked innocently. Rakara glared at him angrily. For the next few minutes, Kid defeated him easily.

"Looks like you got better Kid." Rakara grinned, clapping his back.

"Thanks." He answered.

:Liz:

Liz truly felt bad for Kid. Facing a large family of people you haven't seen in three years was always hard. She had felt better though, after beating five older opponents in a battle. Patty was becoming a little bold.

"Come and fight us! I dare you!" she bellowed. Kid just rolled his eyes at her.

"Relax Patty." Kid smiled, enjoying himself. Everything seemed fine.

:Moon:

Moon smiled to herself. Kid almost seemed back to normal. Her plan so far was successful.

:Death the Kid:

Kid was almost sad to see the gathering ending. Though, the night wasn't over yet.

"Bye Kiddo-kun!" multiple people said as they left.

"Bye." He had always answered. Patty had made multiple friends that night, and same with Liz.

"Hey Kid," Miaso said shuffling her feet. "Stay safe okay?" she said, hugging him "Even though you're older, you'll always be Kiddo-kun to me." She whispered in his ear, laughing softly. Kid hugged her back.

**AWWWWWWW (ooops, sorry though this chapter is over)**

END OF CHAPTER 6

**Man I love this chapter! Any who hope you enjoyed it!**

**This chapter will be about Ivy finding a partner (finally)**

:Ivy:

Ivy walked down the D.W.M.A's corridors feeling a little lonely. She watched as partners, friends, and even siblings laughed, fought, and had fun together. It was kind of depressing. Ivy only had a week to find a suitable partner. So far, she hadn't met anyone with a soul that matched hers.

"Hey Ivy!" Tsubaki called, smiling. Ivy walked up to her.

"Hey Tsubaki." She smiled "How are you?"

"Oh, good. I was just wondering if you had found a partner yet?"

"No, I haven't yet." She sighed.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that! You'll find someone. You're a scythe right?" she asked

"Ya, I am." Ivy smiled.

"Well there having a partner meet up. I saw a flyer and thought about you. You could probably find someone there!" she suggested

"Thanks Tsubaki!" Ivy smiled, taking the flyer.

"No problem!" Tsubaki grinned.

:Moon:

So far, step one was completed. Only two more steps for her plan.

"Dad?" she called, after calling him.

"Oh, hello Moon! I was just talking to your brother!" he smiled

"I had a favor to ask you…" she began

"Sure! What do you want?"

"I want to enroll in the academy." She smiled.

"Wonderful!" he said, clapping his hands together. Phase two was now completed.

**Hmm I still dunno who will be Ivy's partner… but now Moon needs one too.**

:Ivy:

Ivy turned again, wondering what everyone was whispering about. All day and she hadn't seen any of her friends.

"Ivy!" a voice called. It was Maka.

"Come here!" Soul called from behind

"What is it?" she asked, catching up to them.

"Did you hear about the new kid?" Black*Star asked, close behind.

"No, why?" she asked

"Ask Kid." Liz said, walking up to them.

"Why? What's –" but stopped. Their eyes went wide.

"You don't mean…?" Maka started

"Yep. Moon's now attending the D.W.M.A."

"No way…" Ivy whispered. She could imagine Kid's younger sister attend the school…

"I have to go home. Ya know, try to cheer him up." Liz sighed.

"I'll come with you." Maka and ivy said together.

"Thanks." Liz sighed. "I'm sure you guys will help."

:Moon:

Moon smiled to herself. She had called Kid, and to her delight, he had freaked out. It was halairious.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" he had asked furious. "YOUR TOO YOUNG! THIS MAKES NO SENSE! WHY WOULD DAD SAY YES?" he yelled, tarring out his hair.

"B-but... Kiddo-kun, I thought you would be happy!" she pretended to act sad and confused.

"It's not that, I'm just concerned about your safety." He said a bit more kindly.

"But what about you? Sometimes I worry too! Now I don't have too!" she complained, almost smiling to herself. He was so easily manipulated.

"You don't need to worry!" he protested.

"Oh well." She sighed, flipping her hair back. "It's already decided."

:Ivy:

For the next two hours, she, Maka, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki tried to get Kid cheerful.

"I'm a horrible brother." He groaned

"No you're not!" Tsubaki protested.

"A horrible person shouldn't be allowed to live, horrible sloppy pig-"

"Just stop it already!" Liz snapped. "You're not horrible, and there is nothing wrong with Moon joining!"

"B-but." He protested. Liz held up her hand.

"Just relax Kid, it'll be fine. Tomorrow were going to give Moon a tour, help her find a weapon, and be cheerful about it!"

"Fine." He muttered to himself. "But I still don't have to like it."

:Moon:

The next morning, Moon almost had second thoughts. _I'll have to make new friends, no one will like me, it will be horrible... _she thought.

"Suck it up Moon." She muttered to herself. "You'll be fine."

:Lord Death:

Shinigami watched his daughter walk up the steps to the academy. He had always both of their children to attend the school. Tonight was the meister/weapon part and it was a perfect time for Moon to find a partner.

:Ivy:

Ivy walked up the steps, going to school. She saw a familiar black haired person, and she hurried towards him.

"K-…" she faltered _Of course_ she thought _how am I supposed to know which one is which?_ "Sorry Moon." She blushed.

"Oh it's okay." She said fiddling with her button. She looked nervous.

"Kid's going to show you around today." Ivy smiled, trying to reassure her.

"Oh, good I thought I was going to have to look around myself!"

"Nope, I bet he'll be here in a few minutes. I'll wait with you." She offered.

"Thanks!" Moon smiled.

"My name's Ivy by the way." She ginned, shaking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you!" she grinned back. They both waited for a few minutes, until ivy saw Kid.

"There he is!" Ivy smiled, and winked she mouthed _Good Luck!_ And walked away.

:Moon:

Moon and kid, for the rest of the day, walked around the school. He showed her classes, rooms, and passages. _How do people remember all of this?_ She asked herself, sighing.

"Is something wrong?" Kid asked, hearing her sigh.

"How can you know all of this?" she said exasperated. Kid smiled a little.

"Once you go here, you'll get used to it."

_I doubt it…_ she thought. Though she just nodded.

"Are you going to tonight's party?" he asked after they were done.

"Yeah, I'm hoping to find a weapon." She smiled.

"I'll be hoping for you." He smiled. "You might want to get ready though. The party's in a couple of hours."

"I will, and thanks for taking me around today."

"No problem." He grinned.

:Ivy:

Ivy looked in the mirror, still nervous. _What if I don't find anyone?_ She thought, biting her lip.

"Ivy! Time to go!" Soul hollered.

"Coming!" she yelled back. She franticly smoothed her dress and hair, sighing. _Party here I come…_

:Moon:

Moon walked up to the academy, sighing. _Is it too late to go back?_ She thought. _Let's do this._ She thought firmly. She walked in, and relief washed over her. Who wouldn't want to partner with her? She introduced herself to some people, though didn't feel anything special about them. Suddenly, she felt a tingle. _Is this it?_ She thought. She turned around, and too her great surprise, the tingling was coming from Ivy.

:Ivy:

Ivy walked up to Moon, glad someone else was there. The only thing that bothered her though, was that she felt tingles when she went up to Moon. Moon looked like she was getting them as well.

"Hey Moon!" she smiled. Moon did not answer. "Are you okay?" she asked the tingling getting stronger. Suddenly it hit her. What if_ Moon_ was supposed to be her partner?

"Ivy. Do you feel that?" Moon whispered.

"Yeah. Do you?" she asked shivering.

"Do you think that were supposed to be partners?" Moon asked eyes wide.

"I think so." She smiled. This was easier than she thought.

"Well then, I'm assuming you're a weapon."

"Yeah, I'm a scythe." Ivy laughed.

"Well then, let's see what we can do." Moon grinned.

"Let's go." She agreed. Ivy and Moon were going to see what they could really do.

:Moon:

Moon could hardly wait to do a real battle. After the party she and Ivy went outside, looking for a monster to fight. They almost were killed by one. Moon breathed hard, running with Ivy.

"Can you transform? "She yelled

"I'm trying!" Ivy yelled back, obviously panicking.

"Just try harder!" Moon encouraged.

"All right!" Ivy panted. Suddenly, there was a bright light. Ivy had transformed into a scythe. She was diamond black, with a large skull on it, probably because she was Moon's partner.

"Hell yeah!" Moon yelled. She turned to face the monster that was curiously watching them.

"Let's go!" Moon and Ivy yelled together. Suddenly there was a piercing scream.

"What the hell was that?" Ivy asked franticly from the scythe.

"The Party." Moon growled. "It must be an attack."

"Well hurry up and kill this one so we can help the other people!"

"Okay." Moon said glumly, she let out a yell, and swung as hard as she could. Ivy sliced cleanly through. Ivy quickly swallowed the soul, and then said

"Let's go."

"Right." Moon nodded. From that point on, they were officially partners.

:Ivy:

Ivy felt like she could fly. Being in weapon form was awesome, and the souls were just delicious. Moon ran up the steps, into the room. Ivy saw people running around screaming, though some people were trying to fight back. Moon ran into the room, slashing and dodging, fighting like a wild demon. Moon yelled into the air, jumping on the monsters, and cutting strait through them. It was amazing, and sort of scary to watch Moon fight. Since Moon was Lord Death's daughter, when she fought her eyes glowed red. She was terrifying, and was even scaring the students.

"Moon! Stop looking so scary!" she yelled.

"It's not my fault!" Moon snapped back, taking off the head of another monster. Finally, they were done. Ivy transformed back, and started helping wounded students. Everyone was looking at them with awe.

"Well don't just stare. If you're okay, come and help the wounded." Ivy snapped. Six people got up and started tending to the wounds.

"Good idea Ivy." Moon smiled.

:Moon:

When Moon had fought, she felt like a force of nature, a goddess. She cut through monster like paper, though she was still amazed be Ivy. Ivy had been latterly glowing, and each time they killed a monster, Ivy would yell in triumph. They were _both_ a force of nature.

:Lord Death:

Shinigami almost had a heart attack when he heard about the attack at the party. Surprisingly though, no one was seriously hurt. He had gone over to award the people who had saved the students. To his happiness, it was his own daughter Moon. Moon that night had partnered up with Ivy, and had killed all the monsters. They were rewarded with all the souls, and now they already had ten souls.

:Ivy:

The next few days were awesome. Soul and her friends had thrown a big party, people practically worshiped them, and now they could go and fight monsters.

"Hey Ivy!" Maka called. Ivy walked over to them. They seemed unnaturally glum.

"What's wrong?" she asked worried.

"It's Crona. No one's seen her for a while." Ivy realized she hadn't seen Crona lately.

"I wonder where she is?" Ivy said worried now. "I hope she's okay."

"Well, you see I got this note, though it's more like a poem so I don't understand it." Maka frowned, handing her a sheet.

"If we don't find her by tomorrow I'm going out to look for her." Kid said from behind them.

"I bet she's fine." Ivy said trying to reassure them. Kid and Crona had announced they were going out and now Kid was as protective as ever.

Kid still looked unconvinced. "Still. If she's not at school by tomorrow I'm going to find her." Kid insisted.

"We'll help." Ivy and Maka said.

:Moon:

"Hey! Crona wait!" Moon called. Moon had seen Crona walking around in circles, crying softly. Crona still had not stopped.

"Crona!" she called finally catching up to her. Crona looked up. She had marks on her face, like someone had hurt her.

"Crona what happened?" she gasped

"No." she whimpered

"I won't hurt you!" Moon pleaded. "I'm Kid's sister, remember?"

Crona's eyes went wide. "Kid. I have to warn him. She's coming back. She's back."

END OF CHAPTER 7

**YAY! So now Moon and Ivy have a partner, but I think the end of this chapter was pretty cool. Hmmm I wonder who Crona was talking about. ^. ^ Well I'm not going to tell you.**

**Mk, so this whole chapter will be Crona's adventures while she was gone and what she had to tell Kid.**

:Crona:

Crona walked home from school, smiling. Kid had just told her he loved her… and now they were officially a couple. It was a surprise that only a year ago Crona had been Medusa's slave, but now she was in love, and she had tons of people who were her friends.

"Crona." A voice said close to her. Crona looked over in surprise. In front of her was a woman with long black hair and vivid blue eyes. Oh yeah, and she was floating.

"Oh, hello. Do I know you?" she asked the hairs on her neck standing on end.

"My name is Tyd Reisiger, but you may call me Time." The woman said, her voice echoing softly.

"Ummm it's nice to meet you?" Crona blushed.

"I was sent to show you something." Time echoed. She reached out her hand, touching Crona's forehead. Then, all black

PART 1

THE PAST

Crona woke up in a small room. She sat up groggily, starting to panic. _Where am I?_ She thought.

"Crona." Time said from in front of her.

"Time, where am I?" she demanded freaking out.

"Twenty years ago." Time said calmly.

"WHAT?" Crona yelled. "What does that mean?"

"We are in the past, twenty years ago." She explained. Crona's mouth fell open.

"But that's impossible!" Crona cried. "People can't go in the past! It isn't normal!"

"You need to see the past to understand the future." Time said softly.

"But I don't need to know anything!" Crona whimpered.

"But your love does." Time tried to explain.

"Well then why did you take me instead of Kid?" Crona demanded.

"Because you will deliver this message." Time echoed, and then disappeared. Crona started crying . Her life was perfect and now stupid Time was going to ruin it.

PART 2

TWENTY YEARS AGO

Crona opened her eyes and too her surprise, she was in a different room, a hospital what it looked like. Crona heard a sharp cry. She looked up, afraid to go over to the hospital bed. She saw another woman with black hair crying out in pain, and she _was holding Lord Death's hand! _Crona suddenly understood. Obviously this was probably Kid's mother. Was she going to see his past? But instead, a nurse handed the family a girl. _Moon?_ She thought, but when she looked closer she saw the child had midnight black eyes. Who…? She thought. Kid had only told her about Moon, but she had no idea he had another sister. _Wait… twenty years ago… that means…_ she thought to her horror. The girl was Kid's older sister. _That meant he didn't even know he had another sister! _

PART 3

SEVENTEEN YEARS AGO

Crona watched the girl grow up. She found out the girl's name was Nagisa. Apparently, most of her life was being an only child. Crona saw that she was used to being adored. When time caught back up to her, she was in a large cozy living room. She saw Kid's mother and wait.. was that Kid? But it was impossible. Kid wasn't born yet, or a grown man, also the stripes were connected.

"Shinigami…" the woman whispered. _Wait! That's what Lord Death really looks like?_ She thought dizzily.

"I know, we should tell her about the child." Lord Death answered. _Kid…_ she thought with longing. What she wouldn't kill to have him here with her…

"What if she responds badly?" his mother asked.

"We can only hope." Lord Death sighed.

"I'll call her in." she sighed.

"Nagisa!" she called in the background. Crona looked closely at Lord Death. He looked so strange, and when he turned she almost called his name. Nagisa walked in smiling.

"What is it mother? Father?" she asked.

"We have some important news." Lord Death said, smiling softly.

"What is it?" she asked happily

"You're going to be a big sister!" her mother laughed.

"W-what?" Nagisa asked, stunned. Nagisa slowly started turning pale.

"Nagisa?" Lord Death asked, worried.

"A sister?" Nagisa whispered. "But that means…"

"Are you happy about this?" her mother asked, frowning. Nagisa started turning red.

"Is it going to be a girl or a boy?" Nagisa demanded. Crona knew the answer. It was going to be a boy. Crona wondered why Nagisa was so upset about this.

"A boy." Lord Death smiled. Nagisa's eyes went fiery red. Her mother flinched.

"Nagisa…? What's wrong?"

"A boy." She growled. "I was going to be the next grim reaper!" she cried. "Now this_ kid_ is going to take my place? A child?" she screeched.

"Nagisa, please." Lord Death sighed. "Be reasonable about this. You know we can't change the rules just for you."

Nagisa's eyes were filled with hate. "This child will not take my birthright!" she screamed.

"It just wasn't meant to be!" her mother pleaded.

"I will kill him." She vowed. Her mother and father gasped.

"I will not let you." Lord Death growled his voice hardening.

"I will, and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" Nagisa laughed crazily. She jumped up, turning into dust, and disappeared.

"I'll be back for you boy…" Nagisa's voice said from the dust. "You cannot stop fate."

PART 4

SIXTEEN YEARS AGO

Crona started crying silently. Did this mean Kid's evil older sister was coming back to kill him? Or was she dead? Crona appeared in the hospital again, though this time knowing it was Kid's birth. Crona was then transported outside of the hospital. She saw a girl about eighteen years old. Her eyes glowed fiery red. _Nagisa…_ Crona thought panicked.

"I will keep my promise, brother." She hissed, going towards the door. She tried walking through. Nagisa was shocked back into the street.

"Smart father, very clever, keeping your own daughter out." She purred

"Another time then." She whispered, and disappeared, her cold laugh still echoing.

PART 5

THIRTEEN YEARS AGO

Crona now stood in a beautiful park, surrounded by people who looked a little like Lord Death. _A family reunion. _She thought, understanding. Crona giggled when she saw Kid as a toddler, thought she was pulled back to a park bench in a corner. An old woman sat there, her eyes pitch black. She smiled cruelly. The old woman got up, how she did it; Crona had no idea, but picked up Kid. Both Kid and the old woman disappeared into the woods, Kid giggling.

"Hello brother." She woman said coldly, turning back into her form. Nagisa was now about twenty years old, though still as hateful as ever. Kid looked at her almost warily as if asking _what happened to the nice old lady. _Crona's eyes widened in fear. Where was Lord Death? Kid's mother?

"Time to die." Nagisa laughed, raising a huge blade.

"Kid!" Crona screamed. To her horror Nagisa's eyes widened while looking at her.

"Who are you little girl?" she hissed _She can see me?_ She thought horrified. Lord Death must of heard her scream, because a lot of people came running.

"Kiddo-kun!" his mother cried, and when seeing Nagisa her eyes widened in shock.

"Nagisa… no." she whispered. Crona rushed forward, picking up Kid. How she suddenly could she had no idea. Nagisa hissed angrily, disappearing.

"Two times you have defied me brother… the third time that girl will not be there to save you…" her voice echoed. Crona quickly handed over Kid.

"Thank you!" his mother cried, hugging Crona.

"Who are you? What is your name?" Lord Death asked.

"L-lord D-death I-I'm…" but to everyone's amazement, Crona disappeared.

"Who was she?" someone asked.

"Whoever she was, Kid owns her his life." His mother whispered.

PART 6

TIME IS RUNNING OUT

Crona was back in the small room.

"Time?" she called shakily.

"I am here." Time replied, her eyes glowing.

"I know what I have to do know." Crona whispered.

"Good. I will tell you Nagisa's newest plan. On the night of Kid's seventeenth birthday, she will strike, and most likely will not fail. Because I have told you this, it is possible for you to save him. I will send you to Nagisa's location at the present. You and your weapon can defeat her. If not, then take these. They are magical pearls. If you throw them on the ground you will be transported back to Death City. Good luck." Time smiled softly, raising her voice.

"I am time, Nagisa's good part. Now I may be redeemed."

"Wait! Time!" Crona called, but she had already gone. The floor spun from underneath, her spinning into darkness.

PART 7

THE BATTLE WITH EVIL

Crona screamed, and after landing, she almost puked. She looked around. Staring at her in shock was present-day Nagisa. She was now twenty-four but still had the same look in her eyes.

"Now what do we have here?" she purred. Crona quickly got up, silently calling for Aragnorak.

"Your Nagisa, am I correct?" Crona asked.

"Why yes I am. And who are you?" Nagisa smiled coldly.

"A person who stopped you years ago." Crona growled. Nagisa's eyes narrowed in recognition.

"Ah, yes the savior of my brother." She hissed. "I shall enjoy killing you!" she laughed. Crona dodged Nagisa's blade, pulling out Aragnorak.

"I never got your name dear. Do you mind telling me?" she asked in mock politeness.

"Crona." She answered angrily.

"Well then Crona, prepare to die." She smiled, bring her blade down. For a few minutes, Crona and Nagisa just dodged each other's attacks. Crona screeched in rage, finally cutting Nagisa. Nagisa howled in fury. The battle went on and on, each making cuts and scrapes on each other.

"You cannot beat me!" Nagisa crowed. Suddenly Nagisa cried out in pain. Crona had done it. On Nagisa was a huge slash on her face.

"Maybe next time Crona…" Nagisa laughed, and disappeared, leaving Crona in an empty room.

Now for Moon's part when she found Crona

:Moon:

Moon took Crona to her house. She tended to Crona's wounds, waiting for her to speak.

"Moon." Crona finally said. "I need to find Kid, to warn him." She said, starting to sob. "I failed, and now I need to warn him, to make sure…"

"Crona, just relax and tell me something." Moon soothed, still confused. "Who is after Kid? Are they the ones who hurt you?" she asked.

"Nagisa. Nagisa is coming, and yes she, she hurt me." Crona gasped.

"Who is Nagisa? Why does she want to get Kid? Why did she hurt you?" Moon said softly.

"Nagisa, she's well, I have to talk to Lord Death first." Crona mumbled.

"Okay, Do you want to talk to him now?" she asked, getting a mirror.'

"No, first, I have to see Kid." She cried.

"Okay, okay, I'll call him, and tell him to come over right away." Moon soothed. Crona then relaxed a bit, sipping her tea. Moon got up to talk to Kid.

"Kid?" she asked, after dialing.

"Moon, what is it?" Kid sighed. He sounded tired, like he was recently working hard.

"I found her, Crona." She sighed.

"Really? Is she okay?" Kid asked

"She's here at my house. She's not hurt that bad, but she demanded to see you."

"Okay I'll be over."

"Wait, Kid. Crona said something you might want to know. She said she had to warn you about someone named Nagisa." Moon sighed

"Who is Nagisa?"

"I don't know, she wouldn't tell me. She said she had to talk to Dad about it first." Moon said grimly.

"Hmm, I'll ask her. Be right there."

"Kay, bye."

"Bye." And she hung up.

"Hey Crona! Kid will be here any second now!" she called.

"Good." She heard Crona sigh.

When Kid got there, he learned about as much as Moon knew.

"But, Crona, are you sure you can't tell me who Nagisa is?" Kid pressed, and after a while, he gave up.

"I need to see Lord Death now." Crona demanded.

"I'll call him." Moon sighed.

:Lord Death:

Shinigami sighed to himself. Crona had been found by Moon, hurt. Now she requested to meet with him.

"Lord Death." Said Crona

"Why hello Crona! Why don't you sit down? Moon told me you had something to tell me?"

"Yes. I met a person name Time a couple of days ago." Crona explained. "She told me about a young girl who wished to see Kid dead. Do you know who I'm talking about?" she asked. Lord Death's blood froze. _Please don't be about Nagisa…_ he prayed to himself.

"No. who is she?" he asked trying to sound secure.

"Her name was Nagisa. You're eldest daughter."

:Crona:

Crona looked at Lord Death. She studied him intently, now knowing what he truly looked like.

"M-my daughter…?" she whispered.

"Yes Lord Death. Your eldest, Nagisa." Crona sighed.

"Does Kid or Moon know anything?" he asked, urgently.

"No. I told them nothing, though Lord Death I was told she was going to attack again on his 17th birthday." Crona explained.

"I will not let that happen. Thank you for not telling them. I would like them not to know about it."

"But, what if it's urgent? I didn't want to tell them because you and your wife should." Crona argued. Lord Death just sighed.

"We will tell them in two days." He agreed. "Oh, and Crona, thanks for like, thirteen years ago." He laughed.

"No problem." She smiled faintly, heading out the door.

:Moon:

Moon was still suspicious of Crona. Sure, she wouldn't pester her for the next few days, but when she was better she had better be ready to explain. She was looking through the family attic, seeing if she could find anything. She pulled out a small yellow parchment. She opened it up, looking at it. _It's someone's birth certificate… _she thought curiously. She and Kid's own certificates were hanging up in the hallway. This one was very old though. She looked for the name. It was written in her father's familiar loopy handwriting. The name… it said… she looked closer, squinting. _I can't tell what it says._ She thought annoyed. She put it back, still going through the stuff. What she hadn't seen was different handwriting. The name said, Nagisa Luvera Death. Moon had just missed her sister's name.

:Nagisa:

Nagisa riffled through some hospital papers, annoyed. She had heard some rumor that Lord Death had had another child, a girl. _She does not pose a threat… _she thought. If she really was real. Information about her family was sketchy these days. _Just wait brother. You will regret ever being born… _Nagisa thought, her lip curling into a sneer.

"It is not here." A slithery voice came from behind her.

"We will find it somewhere else, then. Maybe it's time to visit some cousins." Nagisa laughed, filling the room with coldness.

"I will get our stuff ready then." The voice answered

"No, we will leave in a few weeks. I'm done here yet." Nagisa said coldly.

"Yes my lady." The person bowed, a snake fitting out of her mouth.

"Good, I want you to locate this person." She ordered. Nagisa held a picture of her younger cousins Miaso and Naoki, her Aunt and Uncle.

"Find out if this rumor is true, about the girl." She said handing her the picture.

"Oh, and when you find out, kill them." Nagisa said laughing evilly.

"I will miss." The person bowed.

"Do not fail me. Medusa." Nagisa laughed.

"I will not." Medusa laughed.

END OF CHAPTER 8

**DADADADADA! Hmm soo it looks like Medusa is working for Nagisa *gasp* can't wait for the next chapter!**

**Mk, so this chapter will be on Nagisa's life (erm.. sorta...), ECT. Oh yeah, and the craziness when Kid and Moon find out about Nagisa XD**

:Nagisa:

Everyone, when they had first met her, and judged harshly. Sure she was evil, looked evil, and usually threatened people, they shouldn't jump to conclusions. I mean, think about it. What if you suddenly had everything taken away from you, your parents abandoned you, and now you have to compete for her own family, and all of this because of some small brat, that really no one would miss.

"It's ridiculous." She muttered.

"What is?" someone asked from behind

"Nothing Sammy." Nagisa grinned.

"I'm bored." The teenager complained. Sammy had blond hair, with intense gold eyes, and the same attitude her mother had.

"Why don't you go get me a soda?" she suggested, turning around.

"Fine" Sammy said rolling her eyes, though smiling

"Grape please!" Nagisa called.

"Okay!" Sammy yelled back. Sammy was born about thirteen years ago. Nagisa wasn't that old, but was still pretty old. _It will be fun for Mom and Dad to find out their grandparents…_ she thought, just imagining their horrified faces.

:Lord Death:

Lord Death tried to decide what to say first. Should he just go right out and say it, or expose it gently?

"What do you want?" Moon snapped impatiently for the tenth time.

"Yes, please just say what you have to say!" Kid groaned.

"Fine then." He sighed, and took a deep breath. "Kid, first off you're not the eldest child." He said quickly. Kid just stared at him.

"Wwwwwhhhaaaaattttttt…?" Both Moon and Kid said, clearly confused.

"I meant what I said." Lord Death said, wanting this to be over with.

"That makes no sense. Unless….." he got a grossed out expression "Did you cheat on mom?" he asked, still confused.

"No. I mean, you have an older sister whose evil and is trying to kill you." Lord Death said, trying to act cheerful. Kid and Moon's mouths were hanging open.

"WAIT. ONE. MINUTE. ARE YOU TELLING ME I HAVE AN OLDER SISTER? AND ALL THIS TIME SHE LEFT ME WITH KID?" Moon demanded furiously.

"Wait… and why does she want to kill me?" Kid asked, looking green. _If she's anything like Moon, then I'm dead… _Kid thought. Moon was still yelling, not noticing Kid's still confused and horrified expression.

:Death the Kid:

Kid still didn't understand. Why would his sister want to kill him? Kid didn't remember doing anything that horrible… and was she dead?

"Is she dead?" Kid demanded. Moon stopped yelling.

"N-no." his father said slowly.

"Well why does she want to kill me? What did I do wrong?" he asked frustrated.

"You took her birthright." Lord Death sighed. "You see, the firstborn son, or a firstborn, gets to be the next reaper. Since Nagisa was the firstborn, she hoped she would become the first female reaper. Then though, when she found out we were going to have a boy, she got very angry, and swore on her life that she would kill you, and become the grim reaper."

"It wasn't my fault!" Kid protested.

"I know that. Nagisa was just jealous, and her soul was wild, and angry. Two times she has tried to kill you, thought she had failed both times. The first time, I managed to stop her. The second time, your friend Crona stopped her. How Crona was able to go back in time, I have no idea. Now Crona has met Nagisa, and Nagisa is planning to kill you on your next birthday. "

"OHMAIGOSHTHATSTERRIBLE!" Moon sobbed.

"Well now that I know, she has no hope in killing me." Kid said frostily.

"That's what we think, though Crona was almost killed by Nagisa. We can't just ignore this." He reminded him.

"She is no threat." Kid shook in anger his eyes probably, he thought, turning black.

"Yeah." Moon muttered shakily. Moon looked as bad as him, though with more emotion.

"Well, I don't want to frighten anyone, but Kid's birthday is in three days." Lord Death said sheepishly.

"And you tell me now?" Kid said furiously.

:Sammy:

"Do you understand?" Her mother asked, with Medusa at her side.

"Yes mother." Sammy replied, rolling her eyes. Sammy's operation was to gain the trust of her uncle, and grandparents.

"We've found out that you also now have to target your aunt, Moon. She is not on the death list, though if she gets in my way, you may eliminate her." She added.

"Good. Another challenge." Sammy smirked. She was a little excited to meet her family, bet hey, soon she would be killing them, and everything would get better for her. Her mother promised that she, Sammy, would be the grim reaper after her. It was exciting.

"Good luck." Nagisa smiled, after Sammy took off on her broom.

"It'll be fun!" she responded. _Death City, here I come…_ she thought evilly.

:Moon:

Moon walked on the sidewalk, her head filled with thoughts. Her father's news scared her, and she was afraid for Kid-kun. How was she supposed to deal with this? Unfortunately Crona refused to speak anymore, so she couldn't find anything else out.

"Hello, can I ask you for directions?" a voice asked behind Moon. She turned around, and looked at a girl with blond hair, and golden eyes. In a way, she surprisingly looked like someone she knew.

"Sure, what do you need to know?" she asked politely.

"I'm looking for Death Meister Academy. I'm a new student." The girl added. Moon smiled a bit.

"It's right up this hill. You can't miss it." Moon said, pointing to the looming school.

"Thanks!" The girl replied. "I'm Sammy by the way, what's your name?"

"I'm Moon, and a meister." Moon grinned. It was good new people were joining the school. Sammy looked at her interested. "Do you have a partner?" Sammy asked almost hopefully.

"Yeah, I do." Moon answered apologetically. Sammy just smiled.

"That's okay. I'm a weapon, actually I'm a gun." She grinned a little bit eerily.

"Oh, my brother's weapons are guns too! " Moon exclaimed.

"That's cool. Well, thanks Moon, I'll see you at school!" Sammy grinned and ran off. If only Moon knew who Sammy really was.

:Ivy:

Ivy stared at Maka, who was deep in thought. "Um… Maka? Are you oaky…?" she asked. Maka jumped, startled.

"Oh yeah, sorry Ivy. I'm just wondering how Crona's doing." Maka said smiling. Ivy knew Maka felt bad about Crona, since she was the last one to see her.

"I'm sure she's fine." Ivy smiled.

"How's Moon?" Maka asked, relaxing. Ivy frowned, crossing her legs.

"I haven't talked to her lately." Ivy confessed. "But it's about time that we went on another mission."

"True." Maka shrugged.

"I'm going to go and call her." Ivy said, getting up.

"Ask her about Crona!" Maka yelled after her.

:Sammy:

Killing her aunt and uncle would be easier than she had expected. She had already met Moon, and all that was left was her grandparents, and uncle.

"Sammy, how's it going?" her mother's voice purred out of the phone.

"Easier than expected." She reported grinning nastily to herself.

"Great!" her mother said joyously. "Remember not to get yourself involved with anyone else." Her mother added.

"I promise." Sammy sniggered. "This is almost fun." She mused to herself.

"Glad to hear it Kiddo." Nagisa sniggered back. Sammy rolled her eyes.

"Should I find a weapon or not?" she asked.

"No." her mother said firmly. "Then you would have to kill them too."

"Like it would matter." Sammy muttered. Her mother laughed in response.

"Just be careful, and get the mission done." Her mother said firmly.

"Bye." Sammy sighed.

"Bye, and remember, never let your guard down." And her mother hung up.

"I won't." she smiled to herself. "I've already captured one." And turned to look at her cousin.

"I will kill you." Her cousin seethed.

"Don't worry Miaso. You won't get the chance." Sammy took out her gun, and pointed it at Miaso. She pulled the trigger, watching it pierce her cousin.

"No…." Miaso struggled, and breathed her last breath.

"I never liked you anyway." Sammy said rolling her eyes, and smiled.

:Miaso:

The last thing Miaso thought was, "how did this happen?" In the truth, it was easy to capture her. Miaso hadn't even struggled.

They found her body a week later, lying in the back of an alley, covered in blood and flies. No one knew what had happened, and wondered when she had died. Her parents and brother had a privet funeral, and a two weeks later, were all murdered. The police and D.W.M.A never found out who killed them. Lord Death, of course, became even more protective of his family. Moon, Kid, and his wife were no longer allowed to leave D.W.M.A. They all had a funeral, and were all in a state of horror. All of them thought, "Am I next?"

**AWWWW poor Miaso, Rakara, and their parents. I did like them, but it was time for them to go.**

:Black*Star:

Black*Star thought it was ridiculous that everyone was freaking out about a 'mass murderer' It wasn't like they would get Black*Star. In fact, he would probably end the murderer, and become a hero. Of course, he already was a big hero.

"Hey Tsubaki. I have a plan." He said finally. "Get your stuff ready. We're leaving." Tsubaki looked up at him surprised.

"Were leaving?" she asked confused. Tsubaki never thought Black*Star would run away from this.

"Yep. I'll explain later."

Later that night, Tsubaki and Black*Star left Death City. Tsubaki left a note, explaining the situation to her friends, in case they wondered where they were going.

Hey Guys,

Black*Star and I have decided to track down the mass murderer. Please don't worry. Black*Star promised that if we don't find him in four weeks then we'll come back.

P.S. Maka, can you water my flowers while I'm gone?

Thanks!

Love, Tsubaki

:Soul:

"I can't believe they left without us." Maka complained for the millionth time.

"Get over it Maka." Soul said finally, annoyed. True, it was stupid that Black*Star thought he could actually find someone not even Lord Death could find. When they came back to Death City, Soul was going to give Black*Star all sort of trouble. It would be really amusing to annoying Black*Star about it.

"I'm going to visit Liz and Patty." Maka said, slamming their apartment door.

"Bye." Soul muttered. Whatever. At least it would finally be quiet.

:Liz:

Liz was grateful for what Lord Death had done for them, but frankly, staying at D.W.M.A. was really boring.

"Liz…! I'm bored!" Patty groaned.

"I know." Liz sighed. If this kept up she would start to gain wait, and that could never happen to her.

"Hello?" a voice hollered "Liz? Patty? It's Maka!"

"Thank the lord." Liz sighed in relief.

"Hey Maka!" Patty said happily. "How are you? I've been soooo bored!" Patty exclaimed.

"Good. How are you?" Maka asked smiling.

"We've been bored lately." Liz sighed. Maka frowned.

"Why do you two have to stay? I thought the murderer was just targeting Lord Death's family."

"He insisted." Patty grumbled. "And Kid hasn't even visited yet!" she complained.

"Moons so lucky... I don't get it. Why can she leave the academy and we can't?" Liz grumbled, crossing her arms.

"I don't know." Maka sighed. That is weird though. Maybe it's because Ivy's with her…?" Maka ventured.

"Then why can't we leave with Kid?" Patty asked. "It's not fair."

"Whatever. Hey, have you heard from Tsubaki and Black*Star? I heard they left."

"No." Maka frowned. "But they should be back in a couple of weeks."

:Tsubaki:

Tsubaki crouched down with Black*Star. "Tsubaki. It's time to change into a weapon." Black*Star whispered urgently. They had surprisingly found the murderer in two weeks. Now they were in front of a small house in the middle of nowhere.

"Right." Tsubaki replied. "Let's do this."

Black*Star shifted his feet toward the house. "One, two, three." And Black*Star dashed out and dashed towards the house. Sammy glanced up, and seeing the intruders, grabbed her gun, and took a bite out the candy in another. "You wanna dance? Let's dance."

END OF CHAPTER 9

**Dadadada…. If you're still sad about Miaso and the others, then get over it. It's not like they were going to come back into the series. And for Tsubaki and Black*Star, I still have no idea what to do with them...:3**

:Death the Kid:

"Only three more days." Moon reported from behind him.

"Only three? Wow that went by fast." Kid said almost with a humorless laugh.

"Dad said to start training with Liz and Patty."

"Finally. Something to do." Kid shrugged, getting to his feet. "Tell them I'll be there in a couple of seconds."

"Right." Moon nodded and ran off. Being stuck here wasn't exactly fun.

"Kid! Hey!" Patty and Liz called. Kid waved slightly, walking towards them.

"You ready to go out?" he asked, hands on his hips.

"Of course!" Patty cheered grinning.

"Then let's go." He nodded. Liz and Patty changed in to weapon form.

:Nagisa:

"Three days Sammy. You have exactly three days to kill all of them. I thought you said it was easy." Nagisa growled into the phone.

"I know. I got into some trouble with a meister. It'll get done." Sammy sighed back.

"If you fail, then I'll have to come, and this time, I'll let someone else be the next reaper." She threatened. This plan could not fail. Sammy visibly stiffened.

"It's not gonna happen Mom. I can take care of this." Sammy replied frostily.

"Then let's see that happen." Nagisa replied, still slightly annoyed. They were all supposed to be dead by now.

"I won't fail. The next time I see you you'll be the grim reaper." Sammy reassured.

"Bye Sammy, and remember, if you fail, then you can say goodbye to becoming the next grim reaper."

"Bye." Sammy replied grimly

:Sammy:

The fight with the stupid blue haired kid had done more damage to her than she intended. In the end, she didn't win or lose. The blue haired kid had been pretty well damaged as well, but Sammy still had to end up retreating; something she hated doing. She growled at the calendar. Today her goal was to capture her grandmother and aunt. Then the next day she would capture her grandfather. Then on the third day she wouldn't even have to capture her uncle. He would end up coming to her. Then she would kill them all going from females to males. She had even written a list, and how to torture each one.

Grandma – torture daughter

Aunt Moon- torture her while her mother watches

Grandpa- kill grandma in front of him

Uncle Kid- torture Aunt Moon and grandpa in front of him

At twelve kill Aunt Moon, then Grandpa, and wait for Mom to come and kill Uncle Kid.

Sammy grinned evilly. All she had to do now was go and complete the first task; the easiest one.

:Lady Death [Kid and Moon's mother]:

Mrs. Death. That was the name she had always wanted. She had never been afraid of Death, and secretly admired him. Marrying Death itself was a dream come true for her. Then she had Nagisa. Suddenly, she was afraid of Death. She dreaded it. She was quickly reassured though, when she found out her daughter would be the next grim reaper, so death would not come quickly for her. Then Kid was born. His birth was so unexpected and sudden that at first, she didn't want the child. That would mean that Nagisa would die earlier. So he was born, and she came to love and cherish the child. But Nagisa left. Seeing the look on her face, of pure hatred and rage, was almost frightening. She was afraid of her own daughter.

"Lillian. Are you okay?" Lord Death asked gently. She looked up startled, and smiled sadly.

"Of course." She said quietly. He nodded, and left her alone for a while. For the next hour she just sat in the chair, gazing out into the night. She heard a loud crash, and the door being forced open. Lady Death quickly turned around and screamed. In front of her stood a replica of herself. The same blond hair. The same golden eyes.

"Hey Grandma. What's up?" the girl asked, tilting her head to one side, grinning eerily.

"E-excuse me…?" Lady Death quivered. "What did you just say?"

"I'm Sammy. Nagisa's daughter. It's nice to finally meet you. I got pretty pissed off when I wasn't invited to the family reunion." Sammy grinned lazily. Her eyes though, were full of excitement, and hate.

"That's not possible." Lady death stuttered, terrified.

"Whatever. It's not like I need to convince you. I saw your reaction." Sammy growled.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

"Oh, you know, just running an errand for my Mom." She shrugged.

"What do you mean-" and Lady Death blacked out. Sammy rubbed her fist from the impact.

"Ugh, you're so annoying. You talk too much." Sammy hoisted her grandmother's body over her shoulder.

"Next up, Aunt Moon." She sighed.

:Lord Death:

Lord Death didn't notice Sammy breaking in, or capturing his wife. What he did notice though, was that he was tired, and felt like sleeping. He took another sip of his tea, rubbing his forehead. The tea swirled around in the cup, making him tired. There was something off about this tea. Why would it make him drowsy? It made no sense. The cup dropped to the floor, and Lord Death passed out. In the tea was a herb that Sammy put in. The plan so far was going perfectly.

:Moon:

"Hey Mom? Mom! Are you here-" Moon stopped suddenly gasping. The room was a mess, and the window was open.

"Mom…?" she stuttered.

"Finally. It was about time someone showed up." Someone said from a shadow.

"Hello?" she asked warily.

"Hey Aunt Moon. What up?" Sammy said slyly. She stepped out from the darkness, hands on her hips.

"Sammy? What are you doing here? And what did you just say?" Moon demanded, eyes glinting. Sammy sighed, crossing her arms.

"How many times do I have to explain this? I'll say it once more. I'm your niece, Sammy. Nagisa's my mom." Moon almost laughed. What Sammy said made no sense at all. She was probably on crack.

"That makes no sense." Moon snapped despite the situation.

"It's not like I need to prove it to you. I didn't have to prove it to Grandma. She annoyed me anyway."

"Where is my mother?" demanded Moon. Her eyes squinted into slits.

"Back at my place, probably yelling her head off." Sammy shrugged. Moon cursed silently to herself. She knew this would happen.

"If you plan on capturing me as well, you're badly mistaken." Moon said breezily.

"How can you talk that way? I'll overpower you in seconds." Sammy said crossly.

"Don't underestimate me!" Moon hissed. "Χιόνι του κρίνου!" (-Greek-"Snow of the lily") A white light flashed in all directions.

:Sammy:

"_It's no use. I need to escape and come back later!"_ Sammy thought. She ignored the sudden blinding pain, and jumped off the balcony. She hit the ground on her feet, and took off running.

"Damn it!" she hissed, sprinting off into the city. "What the hell did she do?"

:Death the Kid:

The minute he saw Moon's blinding white flash he knew it had started.

"Liz! Patty! Let's go!" he yelled, dashing upstairs.

"Right!" they cried, turned into weapons, and landed in his hands. He dashed upstairs, heading towards the light. He heard a scream, and then the light stopped.

"Moon!" he yelled, and burst into the room. Moon stood there panting.

"Why did you use shaliah?" he demanded. He scanned the room, looking for an intruder.

"Damn it!" Moon screamed. Her fist shook. "I let her go! Damn it, damn it, damn it!" she seethed.

"What the hell happened? Moon! Calm down!" Kid yelled, and grabbed her arm. Moon stopped shaking.

"She took Mom. She took Mom!" Moon yelled furiously. Moon's eyes widened. "Dad! Dad! Where is he?" she said franticly, pulling away. Moon dashed out of the room, sprinting up the staircase.

"What the..?" Kid hissed, fist clenched.

"Kid! What the hell is wrong?" Liz cried.

"I have no idea." Kid said furiously. He took off running after Moon.

:Lady Death:

Her screams were ignored. Her hopes were crushed. All sense of calm was gone. She was actually being held captured by her own granddaughter. How had this happened? _"She must have killed Miaso and her family." _She thought grimly. Lady Death was being held captive in a large room, with strange instruments all around her.

"So this is how I'm going to die." She murmured. She heard Sammy burst the door open, and stop in the room.

"Damn it! What is that power your daughter has?" Sammy cried in rage. Lady Death sighed, content her daughter was safe.

"It's called shaliah." She murmured.

"What does it do?" Sammy growled, gun in hand.

"Moon's power is to use white lily petals, actually small blades, to cut her enemy." Lady Death said calmly.

"How do you defeat it?" Sammy asked, rubbing the gun.

"You can't." she replied simply. "It's a wonder you actually made it out alive." Sammy screamed in rage, and punched the wall.

"This is bad. Really, really bad!" she yelled. "This puts a huge dent in my plan!" Sammy shuddered. "I have to do this. I can't fail! I will become the next grim reaper!"

"Sammy, you don't have to do this." Lady Death said calmly.

"But I do, and if I don't, I'll be killed!" Sammy screamed.

"Well then, I see. My daughter really has manipulated you." She sighed. Sammy's eyes went small, and she took out a gun.

"Since this is a big problem, I'll just have to kill you." Sammy giggled insanely. "At least one of you will be dead!" Lady Death smiled sadly. She shook her head as Sammy pointed it to her.

"Bye Bye Grammy!" she laughed, and pulled the trigger. The bullet went straight through Lady Death's head. She cried out in pain a little, and fell silent.

"_So this is Death. It's very calm."_

*sigh* I feel very murderous right now…. D: not a good thing….

:Moon:

Moon found her father passed out on the couch. "Thank God…" she choked out. Kid finally caught up to her, and grabbed her arm.

"Are you ready to tell me what the hell is going on?" Kid demanded. His eyes were slanted, and his grip tightened.

"Sammy took Mom. I have nooo idea what's gonna happen to her!" Moon cried in fear. "I need to get Ivy. I'll explain everything on the way. Also, I think having Soul and Maka there would help." She said quickly. Kid just nodded his head, and dashed back downstairs.

"Dammit. What am I supposed to do with Dad?" she muttered. She looked back once, and sprinted after Kid. Lord Death could take care of himself.

:Ivy:

"Calm down Moon. I'll be over in two seconds." Ivy said into the phone. She flipped it shut, and yelled, "Soul! I'm going out with Moon!"

"Kay!" Soul hollered back. Ivy didn't want to tell him, because then he would get involved, and that was never fun. Ivy sprinted out the door, across the alleys, and straight to D.W.M.A.

"Moon! I'm here!" she yelled when she was close enough.

"Thank God. We're leaving right now." Moon nodded. Ivy addmeadiatly turned into a scythe.

"Let's do this." Moon muttered, and sprinted off.

:Nagisa:

"So she's dead?" Nagisa asked her daughter, unconcerned.

"Yep. She was annoying the crap out of me." Sammy muttered.

"What about Moon?"

"Did you know she has a secret power?" Sammy seethed.

"No." Nagisa hissed. "What is it?"

"She can make a lot of flower petals become miny blades and slice her opponent."

"Damn it. That's not good."

"I know. So that's why I'm just going to have to capture the whole family, and make her surrender."

END OF CHAPTER 10

**Man…this is starting to get a little bloody.. I suggest that if you hate blood, not to read the rest of it…**

**(Uggggg…. So much death… D: The next chapter is the last chapter)**

:Lord Death:

Lord Death woke up in a large, glowing, red cage. "Hello….?" He called unhappily.

"Oh! Gramps, you're up!" Sammy mocked.

"Excuse me?" Lord Death asked, obviously confused.

"I HATE explaining this to everyone!" Sammy complained. "I'll just make it short. I'm Sammy, Nagisa's daughter, or your first grandchild." Lord Death just nodded. "You're not surprised? Good."

"I'm just surprised that Nagisa failed to contact us about this." He mused.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter anymore."

"True. Now, were if my wif-"

"Dead." Sammy said simply, but cruelly. She enjoyed it as his eyes went wide, then narrowed with sorrow and rage.

"I will kill you." He thundered. Sammy smirked.

"How will you do that? It's impossible to get out of that cage." Lord Death looked around him, and hissed in rage.

"How did you know how to contain me?" he demanded.

"My mom told me." Sammy shrugged. She grinned eerily, and took out a gun. She fumbled around with it, sensing his rage and slight fear.

"Well, sadly I can't kill you yet. Now I just need to get Uncle Kid and be done with it. Then I'll get Moon, and I can end this." She giggled slightly.

:Death the Kid:

Kid left about fifteen minutes after Moon with Liz and Patty.

"Hey Kid, where are we going?" Patty inquired.

"To someone's house." He muttered, and quickly sprinted down the next alleyway. Suddenly, a bright light appeared.

"Moon?" he yelled.

"Nope! Try again!" came a giggling voice.

"Sammy." He growled.

"Correct!" came from the giggle. Sammy stepped out of the light, gun in hand. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Liz and Patty.

"Awwww! It's gonna be hard to fight gun to gun!" she mock complained. She put the gun away, and pulled out something flaming red and hissing. "I'll just have to use my weapon!" Kid looked at her in shock. "Let's go **赤いパイナップル**!" the flaming sward lashed out, and Kid barely dodged the attack.

"What the hell?" he muttered.

"Kid look out!" Liz screamed. Kid dodged quickly again.

"You can't dodge forever!" Sammy sang.

"Dammit. What am I supposed to do?" Kid murmured angrily. Sammy shot out another blast. Kid dodged, and tried using Liz for a shield. He dodged it, but suddenly, and to his horror, it branched out.

"He sluggishly tried to throw Liz and Patty for harm. Once he was sure they were out of danger, he lost consciousness. "KID!" and a cruel laugh was the last thing he heard before blacking out.

:Moon:

"Dammit! Kid won't answer his phone!" Moon seethed with anger.

"Just relax Moon! You aren't going to able to battle if you're angry." Ivy's annoyed voice came from the scythe.

"I know, I know." Moon muttered.

"Let's hurry though." Ivy's voice said; a tad worried.

"Right." Moon replied. Her feet pounded on the alley ground.

:Sammy:

"You're so freaking heavy!" Sammy groaned. After defeating him quickly, she had to drag his limp body back to the house. She hadn't bothered to collect the guns, and instead, just knocked them out, and placed them behind a trash can. Kid groaned once more. Sammy had a sudden urge to slap him. This was the person who caused her mother so much trouble? It didn't seem possible that one person could deny death two times and succeed. Kid stirred once again.

"I'd better hurry." Sammy grunted, and hauled him quickly along.

XD I bet some of you thought Kid would be the hero of this story! Nope! X3

:Lord Death:

Lord Death had a weakness. It was a really big weakness. The fact that Nagisa used it against him was insane. He didn't even know she knew! He heard the door slam open.

"DAMMIT YOUR SON IS HEAVY!" Sammy complained loudly. _"Kid?"_ he thought. He watched furiously as she hoisted him over her shoulder, and shoved him in a black glowing cage.

"Now I just need to wait for the little one!" Sammy laughed cruelly.

"Damn you…" he muttered and faced towards her angrily. "I will never forgive you for this!"

"Whatever Gramps." Sammy shrugged "Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words may never hurt me." She chanted. _"Moon has to stop her."_ he thought almost desperately.

:Moon:

Moon was now panting, and sweat was running down her cheeks.

"Kid must be captured." Ivy said suddenly. Her voice sounded heavy, and it was filled with worry.

"I know." Moon said simply. She tried not to think too much about what Sammy had been doing to her family. It was too painful. Suddenly, Ivy screamed,

"MOON! ABOVE YOU!" Moon's head shot up, and she dodged the sudden red blast.

"Thanks Ivy." She panted.

"No problem. You ready to fight?"

"Of course." Moon said, determined.

"Then let's go."

:Nagisa:

"All she needs is Moon." Nagisa purred. "Then I can go and deliver the final blow to my former family." Nagisa looked in the glass ball Medusa had let her borrow. She watched as Sammy got ready for the upcoming battle with Moon.

"You can do it Sammy. You're my own daughter. You will not fail." She reassured herself. _"She will... and if not, she'll be killed."_

:Ivy:

The first blast was easy to dodge, the second though, almost hit Moon.

"We need to get away from here! I doubt Sammy's even controlling this!" she screeched over the noisy blasts.

"Right!" Moon yelled back.

"All you need to do is run right through the middle! Then you'll probably see the house, and then we'll easily defeat Sammy!"

Moon started sprinting, going as fast as she could. She tried to go faster, but fear started weighing down on her. If she hesitated even for a second, she was dead. _"Shut up Moon." _She chided herself. Finally, Ivy yelled,

"I see it! Right up ahead!" Moon nodded in recognition.

"Let's do this!" Ivy cheered. Despite herself, Moon actually smiled.

:Sammy:

"She got here quicker than I thought…" Sammy muttered. She got up, and took her sword.

"Let's do this." Sammy hissed. She crossed the room, and stood right beside the door, so when it opened, all Sammy would have to do was cut across, and her aunt would be dead.

"Three, two, one…." She hissed. The door burst open.

"Got you!" Sammy yelled triumphantly. To her shock, a blade clashed with her own. "The hell…?" she hissed, and quickly jumped back.

"Dumbass... you're not supposed to tell your enemy when you're going to strike." Moon said angrily.

"Shut up." Sammy hissed back. She took her sword and started chanting, "โอ้ Renji การฟอกขาว, ให้ฉันพลังงานของคุณเพื่อความพ่ายแพ้นี้สาวน้อยที่น่ารำคาญ!" he sword grew larger, and it started to blow out fire.

"I can stop that thing easily!" Moon chuffed. "โอ้ดาบน้ำแข็งให้ฉันใช้พลังงานของคุณเพื่อเอาชนะศัตรู!" Ivy started glowing pure white, and petals danced around Moon's head.

"That won't stop me." Sammy laughed. "Fire always wins!" Moon just smirked in rsponse. "and water can always get rid of flames." with that, they lept at each other.

:Black*Star:

_Damn it… did I lose? _Black*Star thought. He trudged along the city alleys, Tsubaki over his shoulder. The girl had passed out because of pain, and this was the only thing he could think of doing. He just hoped she hadn't died. He began to get hopeful when he saw Crona.

"Crona!" he called, waving his hand. "Come and help me out!" Crona quickly ran over to him, helping him put Tsubaki gently down.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Crona asked, slightly panicked.

"Of course. It's Tsubaki I'm worried about though." He sighed. The battle against Sammy had not gone easily. _Sammy…_ damn it! He still had to warn them.

"Hey Crona. You think you can take care of Tsubaki for me? I need to go somewhere really quick." He said quickly, and before Crona could respond, he took off, leaving a worried Crona behind.

:Maka:

The unreleased Soul protect hit her like a tidal wave. She jumped to her feet, and dashed out of the apartment, not thinking clearly. On the way down the steps she accidently ran into Black*Star.

"Sorry Black*Star! I'm in a hurry!" she said, trying to get around him. Before she could, Black*Star blocked her path. Maka looked clearly at him. He was covered in dry blood, cuts and bruises everywhere.

"Black*Star! Are you okay? What happened?" she gasped.

"I need to talk to you and Soul." He said, not really answering her question.

"Come inside then." Soul said from behind her. Maka just nodded, letting Black*Star past. They sat down on the red couch, and stared intently at Black*Star.

"Sammy is trying to kill Kid." He paused for a moment, letting Maka gasp.

"I tried defeating her, but she isn't easily defeated." He shrugged. "Actually, me and Tsubaki would be dead if I didn't escape her last blow; and if she has Kid, or Lord Death, or Moon, or Lady Death; then were screwed." He sighed.

"Then I'm guessing she's with Nagisa then." Soul summed up.

"Yeah." Black*Star said, crossing his legs.

"I'm going to call Lord Death." Maka frowned worriedly. She walked over to the window, and drew "42-42-564 whenever you need him knock on Death's door."

"Lord Death? Hello? It's meister Maka!" she called, but saw no one.

"Oh no." she whispered. "Were too late."

:Death the Kid:

Kid was disgusted with himself. Having his younger sister _and_ Soul's younger sister coming to rescue was totally uncool as Soul would say. He could barely keep his eyes open because of the never ending pain. The cage he was trapped in had a black-ish glow to it, and it seemed to be sucking power from him. He couldn't even turn around to see if his father or mother was alive. It was ridiculous. He saw Moon release her shaliah until it glowed hot white.

"โอ้ดาบน้ำแข็งให้ฉันใช้พลังงานของคุณเพื่อเอาชนะศัตรู!" and pointed the scyth towards the sky. White petals gracefully shot towards Sammy, Moon's face full of concentration. Sammy's weapon shot up against each petal, but missed one. It cut her cheek, and she hissed in rage.

:Nagisa:

This fight was starting to get out of hand. It was only a few minutes till Kid had to die. Moon had to die before then. She hissed in anger, and jumped up. "I guess I'll have to finish this myself." and with that, dissapeared.

:Sammy:

The sharp whining sound pierced her brain so suddenly, that she let down her guard. Moon sliced her waist, and Sammy screamed in pain. Suddenly, a dark cloud enveloped her, and Sammy disappeared. She could hear her mother whispering in her ear, "You failed Sammy. But because you managed to capture them all, I will give you a second chance.

"Thank you…." Sammy murmured, and blacked out.

:Lord Death:

In the dark cloud he knew was Nagisa, and his heart filled with sorrow and rage. She appeared, and Moon just stood there, mouth agape.

"Nagisa." He murmured, and all he could do was watch, as the witch known as his daughter struck down Moon.

:Moon:

She watched helplessly, as Ivy screamed at her, trying to make her move. Her sister was as beautiful as she had imagined. With silky, raven black hair, and strong black eyes, she was truly a force of nature. She didn't notice until it was too late, and Nagisa's blade cut her clean through, straight through bones, muscles and organs. She heard screams pierce the room, and thought dazed; _Is it mine? _

She hazily felt her body being thrown back and caught a glimpse of her family. Kid had a horrified yet shocked look on his face. Her father was exactly the same, though she could see a glimpse behind his mask. They were silent tears. Her mother sadly, was clearly dead. _At least I won't be alone. _She though with a small smile. The pain became too much, and with that, Moon was dead.

Sorry Moon… I really did like her, but someone had to die….

:Ivy:

Watching her meister; and best friend be chopped in half scarred her for the rest of her life. She felt herself screaming, silent tears running down her face. Her head whipped to Nagisa. Unimaginable anger surged through her, and she jumped to her feet. Ivy made one of her arms suddenly turn into a blade, and made a small cut on Nagisa. She kept attacking blindly, tears streaming down her face. She _was_ going to kill Nagisa. She had too.

"Stupid girl. Attacking like that will get you killed as well." Nagisa smirked, not fazed at all.

"How could you!" Ivy screamed. "She was your own sister!" she cried. Nagisa just laughed.

"She stood in my way, simple as that."

"DIE DAMMIT!" Ivy screeched, and launched herself at Nagisa. Catching Nagisa off-guard, she was able to cut deep enough into her. She ducked, and let Kid do the final blow. How she knew Kid was behind her and with a weapon, she had no idea.

"Death Cannon."

:Moon:

Moon watched as Ivy attacked Nagisa. Somehow she was in spirit form, and tethered to her body. She looked sadly at Kid, who was now glowing bright white. Somehow, as ivy was keeping Nagisa busy, Nagisa didn't notice. She could hear all the thoughts running through Kid's head as guns suddenly materialized in his hands.

"_KIDDDD!" Moon screamed from her room. Even at the young age of seven, she was still bossy. _

"_Coming!" the eleven- year old Kid called in response. He walked into her room, to find her dangling from her window._

_The older version turned his head away. He knew what would happen. She would fall and Kid would end up saving her, but breaking his arm in the process. Sure enough he heard it, her falling, and then, nothing. He turned around, and to his horror, she was laying limp on the floor._

"_Moon!" he yelled dropping beside her. This is just a bad dream…. He told himself. The younger version of Moon looked up at him and muttered "You were supposed to catch me…." _

Moon felt tears running down her face. She remembered that day. In the end, Kid had saved her. How could she just die and leave him like that? She shook her head, and concentrated on the battle. She cheered when Ivy finally made a large cut on Nagisa. She saw Kid coming up behind her.

"Ivy! Duck!" she called, and to her amazement, Ivy did. She watched for a second longer, but long enough to see the one lonely tear on Kid's face, and him saying clearly,

"Death Cannon."

She glowed brightly, mixing into the blast, making it stronger. Goodbye Kid-kun. Goodbye Dad. Goodbye Ivy. Thank you.

**END OF CHAPTER 11**

**(R.I.P Moon) Mk... so I'm probably just gonna do a really short fanfic about the epilougue... Other than that... then the book is over... ;_;**


End file.
